<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>CANCELLED Water (A:TLA Watching the Show Fanfic / Book 1) by orphan_account</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25233847">CANCELLED Water (A:TLA Watching the Show Fanfic / Book 1)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account'>orphan_account</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Avatar: The Last Airbender</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Aizah has issues, Betrayal, Gen, Has a plot too, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Watching the Show, watching the future</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 03:15:11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>18,983</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25233847</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Katara, Sokka, and Aang, also with Zuko, are brought to Zuko's family beach house to watch the future by a time spirit named Liha, and a fire nation girl named Aizah.</p><p>(Unlike other watching the show fics, this has a plot that has to do with Aizah, my OC, and how she has to confront the accident that tore her family's (or what left of it) relationship)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Aang/Katara (Avatar), The Gaang &amp; Zuko (Avatar), Zuko (Avatar) &amp; Original Character(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>30</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. The Idea That Started It All</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Liha has an idea for some people to watch the future, and, after finding out exactly who those people are, Aizah doesn't like it.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Got this idea while finishing up binging ATLA (why haven't I watched this before?!).</p><p>Anyways, on with the first part to the reaction fanfic! Just to warn you, it may be a while before I update this fanfic (been writing script, and dang it be hard)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The girl never really liked the Spirit World. There were animals that could literally talk just like human beings, weird biomes that could make a normal person go insane, and a creepy guy called the Face Stealer that would, like the name suggested, steal your face. The only reason she was here was because of her friend She was a spirit, one that dealt with time; it was rare, time spirits were. If the girl had to guess, her friend was probably the <em> only </em>time spirit in existence.</p><p>The girl traversed through a swampy area, hands behind her head, closing her eyes and sighing in defeat. It had been a few hours since coming here, and yet she couldn’t find Liha. Mind you, she usually was <em> very easy </em> to find. Unless she had been invited to some party by some cute guy… not that she’d be jealous, of course. Okay, she might be, but only slightly. <em> But who’d wanna date me? </em></p><p>Finally after walking on a bit farther, the girl decided to rest. She sat down on a tree stump, a desperate sigh escaping her lips before dramatically flopping down onto the whole stump, head dangling from the rough edging.</p><p>“Hiya!” A familiar voice ecstatically declared, the voice’s owner backflipping into the girl’s view. The latter, startled by the sudden sound, scrambled off the tree stump, taking a defensive position. But when she saw who it was, her posture became more friendly.</p><p>“Where were you, Liha?” The girl prodded, a finger pointing at the girl in question. Liha, the one who had “snuck up” on her, only shrugged, a cheeriness radiating off of her face. Brown braided pigtails wrapped around the girl’s head, accompanied by the big, bright icy-blue eyes. Now that she thought about it, Liha kind of reminded Aikah of Ty Lee, a circus performer she once saw perform at a traveling circus.</p><p>“Helping this poor otter penguin get home to his mommy,” Liha said, patting the otter penguin that suddenly appeared next to her. The animal then waddled off, knowing which way to go home. Liha waved at it before leaping over to her friend and telling her, “Aizah, why you gotta be so… I dunno, Fire-Nationy?” She poked her in the side, Aizah swatting her finger away with her hand.</p><p>Watching a slimy frog literally plop into the swamp, Aizah folded her arms, ready to change the subject. “Why’d you ask me to come here? You know I don’t exactly <em> like </em>this place.”</p><p>“I was wondering….” <em> Oh, boy. I know that face. She wants me to help her with something, doesn’t she? </em>“Since I’m a time spirit and all that, I was hoping you’d help me with getting a few people to watch their future?”</p><p>Aizah facepalmed. Was she seriously going to mess around with her “spirit-powers” again? Last time she checked, both of them got in serious trouble for doing that. Aizah remembered distinctly what Liha’s father (just because Liha was a spirit doesn’t mean she didn’t have a family) had said to them about abusing her powers, and the consequences for it if it happened again. But at the same time, Aizah did want to cause some mischief; she had nothing else to really do at the moment since she was currently on weekend vacation, by order of the general.</p><p>Aizah sighed in compliance, pinching the bridge of her nose. “Who exactly are these people you’re talking about?”</p><p>“<em> Well… </em>”</p><p>⋅•⋅⋅•⋅⊰⋅•⋅⋅•⋅⋅•⋅⋅•⋅∙∘☽༓☾∘∙•⋅⋅⋅•⋅⋅⊰⋅•⋅⋅•⋅⋅•⋅⋅•⋅</p><p>“You have got to be kidding me,” Aizah deadpanned, peeking through the door crack. After she and Liha found the portal back to the human world, they journeyed to Ember Island, and hiked up to a splendid and big house that overlooked the beach. They went to set up the little theater in one of the rooms, which was more or less a few chairs and cushioned seats. Liha then, with her powers, concocted a mist-screen that, told by Liha herself, would show the viewers their future; of course, some of it would be the past, too. Aizah had seen what Liha could do, so she wasn’t that skeptical about it at all; but she <em> did </em>become suspicious of her friend when the literal Avatar and two Water Tribe children literally came out of nowhere, falling onto the hard concrete that made up the courtyard. Good thing Aizah and Liha ran into the house before the latter did this, or Aizah wouldn't  know what would happen. Why, you might ask?</p><p>The literal Prince of the Fire Nation <em> also </em>was in the courtyard, currently taking a defensive position upon seeing the Avatar. </p><p>Aizah heard of Prince Zuko, and how he got his scar. Scratch that, everyone had heard of him one way or another. They knew the story, or, at least, they <em> thought </em> they did, including Aizah. The prince had been in a training accident when half his face was burned.</p><p>“Are you crazy?!” Aizah tried to shout, but not so loud that the people outside would hear them. She grabbed hold of Liha’s shoulders, shaking her. “Out of all the idiotic things we’ve done - mostly by you - you decided to have <em> them </em> watch their future?!” Her hand, as swift as lightning, pointed towards said group.</p><p>“Should I have mentioned that?” Liha asked, smile wavering. She wiggled out of her friend’s grip, before her hands folded across her chest. “Look, I know you have a crush on Zuko, so, in a way, I’m doing you a favor.”</p><p>“I don’t have a crush on the prince!” Aizah countered back, her cheeks fuming an obvious pinkish-red, contradicting what she just said. Trying to control her anger, she closed her eyes and sighed, before reopening them. Slowly, she told her friend, “Did you think for a second that maybe, just maybe, teleporting them here was the best idea?”</p><p>“It was… in my head.” Liha peeked out into the courtyard, before she faced her friend again. “Listen, since they’re here, we have to continue this.”</p><p>Aizah glared at her as if she had no emotion. “No.” She stated, her word blunt and cold.</p><p>“Pleeease?” Liha begged, practically on her knees and giving Aizah big puppy dog eyes.</p><p>Aizah rolled her eyes. “Fiiine. But if anyone finds out about us, doing <em> this </em>, we’ll both be dead.”</p><p>“You mean you.” Aziah blinked, confused. “<em> You’ll </em>be dead. I’m a spirit, remember? Can’t kill a spirit.” And then before Aziah could tell her the Avatar could kill spirits, Liha opened the door and walked into the courtyard. Knowing there was nothing she could do but follow the time spirit, she did just that, sighing in defeat.</p><p>This was going to be a long day, wasn’t it?</p><p>When they exited the house, and entered the courtyard, Aizah was met with one of the Water Tribe children, who held out an ice blue boomerang in self defense. “Take one more step, and Boomerang here’ll knock you down!”</p><p>In response, Aizah jumped before kicking the boomerang out of the boy’s hand. She watched as it went flying, splashing into the fountain that stood in the center. She smirked as the boy ran over, cradling and nursing the weapon like a child to their toy.</p><p>“Aizah!” Liha cried out, staring at said girl, her eyebrows bowing down in anger. “Don’t attack our guests!”</p><p>“Oh, so now they’re guests?” Aizah sassed back, arms folded across her chest. “Last I checked, we were doing this because you wanted to mess around. And besides, they’re enemies,” she added, taking a quick glance at the Waterbender peasants and the Avatar.</p><p>“Well, yeah, but-.”</p><p>“Who are you?” Zuko demanded, eyes narrowed, body in a defensive stance once more. When Aizah didn’t answer his question, the prince charged at the girl, fire flickering between his fingertips, his ponytail swinging from side to side due to how fast he ran. He raised his arm, ready to let out a burst of flames. But his target had other ideas. With a swift and smooth movement like no other, Aizah rolled out of the way, catching her breath before fully charging at the boy. Roaring fire illuminated in the palms of her hands. She directed the fiery inferno straight at the Fire Nation prince. It seemed Aizah was about to burn him - her totally <em> not- </em>crush - but then she and Zuko were both forced back, thudding onto the concrete ground.</p><p>“What - how?” Zuko sputtered, trying to break free of the invisible grip that kept him in his place. “How are you-?”</p><p>“<em> Liha </em>!” Aizah roared, fire dwindling at the tips of her fingers. She, too, was held back by an invisible force; one that Liha could make. “Let us go!”</p><p>“No.” Liha said like a child would say to their mother. She stomped over to her friend, looked her straight in the eyes, and commanded, “You’re not going to attack them! <em> Any </em>of them. Or, would you rather me tell the Firelord you kidnapped his son?”</p><p>Aizah gasped in shock. “You wouldn’t dare,” she said, eyes narrowed. She knew Liha too well; her friend would never rat her out like that. True, the time spirit in front of her was powerful - a little frightening, but powerful. But she’d never betray her friends. <em> Never </em>.</p><p>Liha let the mysterious grip on Aizah go, doing the same to Zuko. It was an awkward few minutes until Boomerang Boy said, “So, uh, hi.” His hands clasped together. “The name’s Sokka, and, uh, where are we?! Who are you?! And <em> why </em>is he here?!” The boy pointed to Zuko who was trying to figure out whether or not he should attack the Avatar, or the girl.</p><p>“Oh, sorry!” Liha said, back in her regular, cheerful self. It was scary how fast she could change moods. “My name’s Liha, a time spirit, and this is my friend Aizah.” Said girl waved.</p><p>“You’re friends with a firebender?!” The Watertribe girl said, shocked. How could someone - even a spirit - be friends with a firebender?</p><p>“So?” Liha crossed her arms, brows raised. “You’re friends with an airbender, the Avatar, no less.”</p><p>The Watertribe girl went to respond, but clasped her mouth shut, having nothing to say to that.</p><p>“You’re a spirit?!” The Avatar said, grinning from ear to ear. His smile dropped when he thought of something. “Wait, how come I haven’t heard of a time spirit?”</p><p>“She’s the only one,” Aizah pointed out.</p><p>“Oh.”</p><p>“Why am I here?” Zuko demanded Liha, ready to scorch her. “Why did you bring me to my family’s beach house?”</p><p>“Oh, this was yours?” Liha asked, surprised. Aizah smacked her on the head, and said, “You didn’t even check to see whose house this was!?”</p><p>Liha only shrugged in response.</p><p>“I demand you take me back to my ship,” Zuko tried to demand, but was futile in his efforts when Liha told him, “No can-do, buddy. Me and my friend here want you all to watch your future.”</p><p>“Um, isn’t that, I don’t know, impossible?” Boomerang Boy - Sokka, Aizah remembered - asked.</p><p>“She’s a time spirit, Sokka,” the Watertribe girl told him.</p><p>“Do we have to watch our future with <em> him </em>?” Sokka pointed to the Fire Prince. “No offence or anything, but Zuko’s been trying to capture Aang since he got out of that giant piece of ice.”</p><p>“We know,” Liha said cheerfully. “That’s why my friend’s here! She’s going to keep him in line.”</p><p>“What?!” Aizah burst out, flustered. “You didn’t tell me - I never said - argh!” She let out a small flame from her hands, indicating her anger at this news.</p><p>“So, she’s on our side?” Aang asked, trying his best to sound more curious than suspicious. Liha, however, knew he was being careful, so she decided to tell him, “She’s not going to attack you. However long this takes, I promise you she won’t attack you.”</p><p>“Says the friend whose friend attacked the Jerk Prince,” Sokka conveyed. The Watertribe girl elbowed him in the ribs. “Ow, Katara.”</p><p>“Now, come on, let’s get started,” Liha gestured for them to go inside. Aang, along with Sokka and Katara, hurried inside, Aang riding on a ball of wind. The only two that didn’t go were Aizah and Zuko.</p><p>The former pinched the bridge of her nose. “Come on, let’s get this over with,” she told him. He blinked at her. “Hey, I don’t like it either; thought we’d be showing some young couple their future, not… this.”</p><p>Reluctantly, the Prince of the Fire Nation followed the firebender into the house that contained the only happy memories of his family.</p><p>⋅•⋅⋅•⋅⊰⋅•⋅⋅•⋅⋅•⋅⋅•⋅∙∘☽༓☾∘∙•⋅⋅⋅•⋅⋅⊰⋅•⋅⋅•⋅⋅•⋅⋅•⋅</p><p>Aizah poked her out of the room, searching for the prince. Everyone else was waiting for him, and her, too; Liha told her that the mist screen wouldn’t start without everyone who was going to see their future.</p><p>When she didn’t see him, Aizah stepped outside, calling back to Liha and saying, “I’m going to go find him,” before heading out into the hallway. She walked down it, and turned a corner, before seeing the person she was searching for.</p><p>Zuko stood in front of a large painting of his family. From what Aizah could tell, they looked like a normal, happy family - a royal family, but family nonetheless.</p><p>She silently glided over to him, her footfalls as quiet as peace itself. She saw his face, longing for his father. Something swirled on inside the sixteen-year-old’s head, one that, to Aizah, was personal and filled with turmoil.</p><p>“Everyone’s waiting,” Aizah softly said. “We better get to the room, or else Liha will go full-blown angry…”</p><p>“You want me to go into that room?” Zuko’s words were bitter and sharp, just like the swords he owned. He faced Aizah. “That same room, where the Avatar is?” His eyes fixed back onto the painting before him.</p><p>“Look, I get it.” Aizah said, putting a gentle hand on his shoulder. Zuko shifted himself, her hand slipping and heading back down to her side. “I was furious when I found out Liha brought them here; even more so with you, considering you being the prince and all.”</p><p>She sucked in a breath. “Just… Can you do this, for my friend? We both don’t want to do this, so it’d be better if we suffered this being-in-the-same-room-as-the-enemies together.”</p><p>“Fine.” Zuko finally said after a moment, turning back to Aizah. Was it just Aizah, or was the prince… actually being patient? Shaking her head to rid the thought, the two headed back to the room, ready to see what the future held.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I just realized I forgot to add Toph in....</p><p>Don't fret, for I shall add her!.... when they get to that episode, heheh....</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. The Boy in the Iceberg</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The group reacts to the first episode.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>TRANSCRIPT IS TAKEN FROM THE AVATAR WIKI. I have edited some parts to where it’s slightly easier to read.</p><p>Soooo, Idk if it's okay to use the transcripts or not (I would think it's fine, since mostly fans wrote the transcripts on the Wiki)</p><p>Anyways, hope you enjoy the first episode reaction!</p><p>Oh, and I tried to have them react after every few transcript lines. At some parts, I just couldn't think of what to put.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>KATARA: Water. Earth. Fire. Air. </b>
</p><p>“Hey, that’s me!” Katara exclaimed in pure joy. The two waterbenders - who were siblings, Aizah now guessed due to how they talked to each other  - looked at each other, grinning. </p><p>Zuko, however, only grumbled, clearly disgruntled with having to go through this.</p><p>
  <b>KATARA: My grandmother used to tell me stories about the old days: a time of peace when the Avatar kept balance between the Water Tribes, Earth Kingdom, Fire Nation and Air Nomads. But that all changed when the Fire Nation attacked. </b>
</p><p>Katara and Sokka glared at the prince, who, with a glowering face, lit the palm of his hand with a small flame. Getting the message, the two stopped staring at him.</p><p>
  <b>KATARA: Only the Avatar mastered all four elements; only he could stop the ruthless firebenders. But when the world needed him most, he vanished. </b>
</p><p>Aang looked down in guilt, knowing full well that if he hadn’t ran away, the war would most likely already be over by now.</p><p>
  <b>KATARA: A hundred years have passed, and the Fire Nation is nearing victory in the war. Two years ago, my father and the men of my tribe journeyed to the Earth Kingdom to help fight against the Fire Nation, leaving me and my brother to look after our tribe. Some people believe that the Avatar was never reborn into the Air Nomads and that the cycle is broken, but I haven't lost hope. I still believe that, somehow, the Avatar will return to save the world.</b>
</p><p>
  <b> <em>A small canoe floats down the river; two teenagers, Sokka and Katara, sit in it. Sokka holds a spear at the ready, and Katar stares into the river on the other side of the boat.</em> </b>
</p><p>“Hey, look, that’s us!” Sokka pointed at the mist screen. He scratched his head suddenly, a thought occuring on his face. “Wait, but this is the past. I thought we’d be seeing something like me marrying a beautiful girl.”</p><p>Zuko rolled his eyes.</p><p>“I don’t know why we’re watching the past,” Liha said thoughtfully. Every pair of eyes in the room, including Zuko, turned to her.</p><p>“You said your mist screen only showed the future.” Aizah said, using hands for emphasis. “I thought you had control of your powers.”</p><p>“I do!” Liha huffed immaturely. “It’s just… I’ve never exactly done this before. To a bunch of people, I mean,” she added when she saw Aizah give her a look that meant “you’ve done this a bunch of times”.</p><p>“Cool!” Aang said, breathless. “I get to see what you guys were up to before you found me!”</p><p>“Hooray, hooray.” Zuko said, sarcasm evident in his voice.</p><p>
  <b> <em>A fish swims right in front of Sokka, the boy paying close attention to it.</em> </b>
</p><p>Aizah never went fishing, but she was sure you were supposed to use a fishing pole instead of a spear to catch fish. But then again, what did she know about the other tribes and kingdoms?</p><p>
  <b> <em>SOKKA: It's not getting away from me this time. [He grins confidently at Katara.] Watch and learn, Katara. This is how you catch a fish.</em> </b>
</p><p>
  <b> <em>Katara, previously looking at Sokka, turns back around, her expression changing to surprise. A fish swims close to where she sits. Shooting a glance at her brother, she removes one glove and stretches her arm out towards the fish. With a deep breath, and much concentration, she makes wavy motions with her hands.</em> </b>
</p><p>“What is she trying to do?” Aizah whispered to herself. Was she trying to waterbend? She glanced over at Katara; she doesn’t look like one, from Aizah’s eyes. All the water benders in the Southern Water Tribe were killed during raids and such, weren’t they?</p><p>
  <b> <em>Sokka, still concentrating on the fish, is unaware of what his sister’s up to. The water near Katara starts to ripple as she continues her hand movements. A bubble made of water rises up, holding a newly trapped fish.</em> </b>
</p><p>“So you <em> are </em>a waterbender!” Aizah exclaimed, staring at the girl. “I thought all the Southern Water Tribe’s water benders were killed.”</p><p>“Thanks to your nation, most of us were wiped off the face of the earth,” Katara sneered, her teeth gritted in anger, her eyes glaring at the girl with a fiery hatred. “Including our mother…”</p><p>Was Aizah really feeling sorry for the peasant? No, she couldn’t; they were enemies of the Fire Nation, wanting nothing but to bring her nation down.</p><p><b>KATARA: [</b> <b> <em>Happily surprised.</em> </b> <b>] Sokka, look!</b></p><p><b>SOKKA: [</b> <b> <em>whispering.</em> </b> <b>] Sshh! Katara, you're going to scare it away. [</b> <b> <em>He licks his lips and wiggles his fingers, eyes still locked onto the fish.</em> </b> <b>] Mmmm ... I can already smell it cookin'.</b></p><p>
  <b> <em>Katara, still on with the circular movements, struggles to keep the trapped fish suspended in the air.</em> </b>
</p><p>
  <b>KATARA: But, Sokka! I caught one!</b>
</p><p>“And then you helped our food escape.” Katara folded her arms. Sokka stuck his tongue out at her.</p><p>
  <b> <em>Katara moves the bubble, which now hangs over Sokka’s head. The oblivious boy raises his spear, ready to strike the fish. Unfortunately, an end of his spear makes contact with the bubble, bursting it. The water rains down on the now-soaking boy.</em> </b>
</p><p>“Ha!” Zuko glared at them all before anyone could say anything about his little… reaction.</p><p><b>KATARA: [</b> <b> <em>indignantly.</em> </b> <b>] Hey!</b></p><p>
  <b> <em>The fish that was once in the bubble splashes back into the water. Sokka turns on his sister, setting down his spear, ready to yell irately.</em> </b>
</p><p><b>SOKKA: Why is it that every time </b> <b> <em>you</em> </b> <b> play with magic water, </b> <b> <em>I</em> </b> <b> get soaked?</b></p><p>“It’s not magic,” Katara chided him, “it’s waterbending.”</p><p>“Yeah, yeah, I know.” was the brother’s reply.</p><p>
  <b> <em>He clenches his fists, a few drops of water falling down from the soaked gloves he wore. </em> </b>
</p><p><b>KATARA: [</b> <b> <em>sighs lightly before answering</em> </b> <b>] It's not "magic", it's waterbending! And it's …</b></p><p>“Did I just… repeat what I said in the past?” the girl asked, astounded by the odd coincidence.</p><p>
  <b>SOKKA: Yeah, yeah, "an ancient art unique to our culture", blah, blah, blah. </b>
</p><p>Aizah was ready to fry the nonbender, but Liha held her back with her invisible force once again. “I promised them you’d not attack them!” she told her friend, releasing her moments later. “You better help me keep that promise.”</p><p>Man, was Liha scary sometimes.</p><p><b>SOKKA: Look, I'm just saying [</b> <b> <em>grabs his warrior wolf’s knot, wringing water out of it. Katara crosses her arms.</em> </b> <b>] that if I had weird powers, I'd keep my weirdness to myself.</b></p><p>“It’s not weirdness!” Aizah fumed. “It’s bending!”</p><p>“Okay, sheesh.” Sokka said, whispering to his friends a few seconds later, “Can you believe her?” Katara elbowed him in the ribs. “Ow.”</p><p>“Why aren’t you offended, Aang?” Katara asked, giving her brother a sideways look.</p><p>“If it was anyone else, I would probably be mad,” Aang said. “But, it’s Sokka, and he’s my friend.”</p><p><b>KATARA: [</b> <b> <em>raises an eyebrow skeptically</em> </b> <b>] You're calling </b> <b> <em>me</em> </b> <b> weird? I'm not the one who makes muscles at myself every time I see my reflection in the water!</b></p><p>“Hey!” Sokka called out, arms crossed. Moments prior, he had been doing exactly what mist-Katara said, but with a mirror that hung up close to where they sat.</p><p>
  <b> <em>Sokka, who had been doing just that, turns around towards her. But before he can say anything, the canoe shudders.The two both try to keep from falling over, and Sokka whirls back around with a frantic look.</em> </b>
</p><p>
  <b> <em>The boat becomes caught in a rapid current, and it’s being pulled towards a few large icebergs that block the narrow passage in front of them. Sokka tries to paddle the boat, and manages to gain enough speed to keep it from being crushed.</em> </b>
</p><p>
  <b>KATARA: Watch out! Go left! Go left!</b>
</p><p>
  <b> <em>The boat veers right, and becomes pinned between three large ice chunks. The canoe becomes completely crushed, and, to save themselves, the siblings throw themselves onto a floe.</em> </b>
</p><p>The two siblings cringed at their own misfortune.</p><p>
  <b> <em>Katara almost slides off of it, but halts at the edge of the floe. She raises her head to look around, and it’s revealed the two are floating among dozens of other floes. The girl shuffles from the edge, and towards the middle of the floe, sitting next to her brother. Behind Sokka, his spear is embedded into the ice.</em> </b>
</p><p><b>KATARA: [</b> <b> <em>with some bitterness</em> </b> <b>] You call that </b> <b> <em>left?</em> </b></p><p>“We were panicking!” Sokka defended, hands stretched out in front of him.</p><p>“You still could have paid attention,” Katara mumbled to herself, irritated.</p><p><b>SOKKA: You don't like my steering? Well, maybe you should've </b> <b> <em>waterbended</em> </b> <b> us out of the ice.</b></p><p>“You know, he’s right,” Aizah agreed with mist-Sokka. “You could’ve just avoided the whole thing by-.”</p><p>“All right, I get it.” Katara’s voice was coated with bitterness. “I don’t need any more patronizing, especially from the enemy.” She gave Aizah a small glare.</p><p>
  <b> <em>Among all these floes and large icebergs stands a grand, massive shard of ice that towers over the siblings. Katara stands up, and faces Sokka.</em> </b>
</p><p>“This was where you found me!” Aang said in his usual, childish self.</p><p><b>KATARA: [</b> <b> <em>Indignantly.</em> </b> <b>] So it's my fault?</b></p><p>Ah, yes. The part where the siblings fought. Aizah wondered when it would show up. She had some memories of arguments with her family, too; especially with her brother. She smiled half-heartedly, the memories bitter and painful in her mind.</p><p><b>SOKKA: [</b> <b> <em>Annoyed.</em> </b> <b>] I </b> <b> <em>knew</em> </b> <b> I should've left you home! Leave it to a girl to screw things up!</b></p><p>
  <b> <em>The floes lightly bobs up and down as Katara points accusingly at her brother.</em> </b>
</p><p>
  <b>KATARA: You are the most sexist, immature, nut brained ... I'm embarrassed to be related to you!</b>
</p><p>
  <b> <em>While she rants angrily at her brother, Katara unintentionally waterbends, which starts out as small waes, but with each wave, it becomes more powerful.</em> </b>
</p><p>“Woah…” Liha said, breathless. Aizah glanced at the waterbender. She knew now that the girl wasn’t quite in control of her waterbending yet. Maybe this could work to her advantage...</p><p>
  <b> <em>One of her waves hurl at the giant iceberg behind them, leaving a fissure behind. Sokka sees the iceberg, doing a double-take. His expression turns into terror. As Katara continues her outburst, small ice chunks from the giant iceberg splash into the water.</em> </b>
</p><p><b>KATARA: Ever since mom died, [</b> <b> <em>Points to herself.</em> </b> <b>] </b> <b> <em>I've</em> </b> <b> been doing all the work around camp while </b> <b> <em>you've</em> </b> <b> been off playing soldier!</b></p><p>
  <b> <em>Her unconscious waterbending deepens the crack, and Sokka’s terror.</em> </b>
</p><p><b>SOKKA: [</b> <b> <em>Pointing to the iceberg, his voice frightful</em> </b> <b>] Uh ... Katara …</b></p><p><b>KATARA: I even wash all the clothes! Have you ever smelled your dirty socks? Let me tell you, </b> <b> <em>not pleasant!</em> </b></p><p>Katara and Aizah scrunched up their nose in disgust, knowing full well what that tortue was like.</p><p>
  <b> <em>Her waterbending makes two new splits in the iceberg.</em> </b>
</p><p><b>SOKKA: [</b> <b> <em>in a screeching voice</em> </b> <b>] Katara, settle down!</b></p><p><b>KATARA: No that's it! I'm </b> <b> <em>done</em> </b> <b> helping you! From now on, you're </b> <b> <em>on your own!</em> </b></p><p>
  <b> <em>She unconsciously creates a huge wave which impacts the iceberg, making more fissures that snake their way upward. One reaches the top, splitting it in half. Upon seeing Sokka’s petrified look, Katara looks behind her. She gasps as the two halves of the iceberg fall away. A large wave throws them into the ice as it pushes the floe they subsided on backwards.</em> </b>
</p><p>
  <b> <em>Once the wave subsides, Sokka holds a protecting arm at Katara, and looks at her.</em> </b>
</p><p><b>SOKKA: Okay, you've gone from "weird" to "freakish", [</b> <b> <em>He releases his grip on her.</em> </b> <b>] Katara.</b></p><p><b>KATARA: [</b> <b> <em>Astonished.</em> </b> <b>] You mean </b> <b> <em>I </em> </b> <b>did that?</b></p><p><b>SOKKA: [</b> <b> <em>Sarcastically, and smirking.</em> </b> <b>] Yep. [</b> <b> <em>Nudging her</em> </b> <b>] Congratulations.</b></p><p>“I still can’t believe I did that.” Katara admitted, astounded by her own bending. “I’m not the greatest waterbender there is.”</p><p>“But you have been practicing,” Aang noted.</p><p>Katara nodded, saying, “True; although, it’d be nice if I had one of those waterbending scrolls I’ve heard about.”</p><p>
  <b> <em>A bluish hue radiates where small bubbles appear. The two scramble back just as a large, spherical iceberg breaks to the surface. Mesmerized, Katara strays closer to it. Sokka stretches out his hand, wanting to hold her back.</em> </b>
</p><p>
  <b> <em>A human figure, with arrows on its hands and head, is revealed to be encased in the iceberg, a large mass looming behind it. Katara raises her eyebrows in confusion. Suddenly, the human figure - a boy - opens his eyes, a brilliant light emitting from them. Both of the siblings gasp.</em> </b>
</p><p>“I must have looked pretty frightening to you guys,” Aang commented. Katara, not going to stand for that, told him in her usual, mother-like way, “You’re not scary… You were just trying to get out of the ice.”</p><p>
  <b>KATARA: He's alive! We have to help!</b>
</p><p>“Why can’t you be a little more cautious?” Sokka told his sister, sending her a look.</p><p>“I am cautious!” Katara objected. “But Aang needed help getting out of there! If that was me, would you try to help?”</p><p>Sokka sheepishly rubbed the back of his neck, a nervous grin spreading across his face.</p><p>
  <b> <em>Katara quickly grabs Sokka’s club and pulls her hood over her head. She heads in the direction of the strange boy stuck in the ice.</em> </b>
</p><p><b>SOKKA: Katara, get back here! [</b> <b> <em>grabs his spear from the ice and runs after Katara.</em> </b> <b>] We don't know what that </b> <b> <em>thing</em> </b> <b> is!</b></p><p>
  <b> <em>Reaching the iceberg, Katara strikes it repeatedly with the club. On the fifth strike, a gust of wind escapes the hole Katara created, sending her and her brother back a few feet. Fissures form on the dome of ice, and, in a massive explosion, the orb of ice is destroyed. A bluish light beam bursts out, rocketing to the sky. The scene switches to some tiger seals, who growl at the distant beam.</em> </b>
</p><p>
  <b> <em>The scene changes again, this time to a Fire Nation ship, where Zuko, in a military uniform, gazes at the light. His ponytail flutters in the wind.</em> </b>
</p><p>“Dramatic, much?” Katara snickered at the prince. The only response she got was a scowl from him.</p><p>“Aw, we have to watch <em> his </em>future, too?!” Sokka cried in disdain.</p><p>“What, you thought he was here only because of Aizah’s little cr-?” Liha started, but Aizah stopped her from saying more with a glare and a small growl.</p><p><b>ZUKO: Finally! [</b> <b> <em>He faces his uncle, who sits at a small table.</em> </b> <b>] Uncle, do you realize what this means?!</b></p><p>“Is it over yet?” Sokka grumbled, hand over eyes as he lay on the ground.</p><p>“Sokka, sit up,” Katara chided to him. He complied, slowly sitting back in the cushioned seat.</p><p><b>IROH: [</b> <b> <em>He answers calmly while looking over the tile he's holding</em> </b> <b>] I won't get to finish my game?</b></p><p><b>ZUKO: [</b> <b> <em>Turning around again to face the light.</em> </b> <b>] It means my search is about to come to an end.</b></p><p>
  <b> <em>Iroh sighs, setting his tile on the table.</em> </b>
</p><p>“I… actually feel bad for him.” Katara conceded. “You know, having to put up with you and all.”</p><p>“What’s that supposed to mean?” Zuko said in his normal, commanding tone. He was ready to burn the girl to ash.</p><p>Aizah placed a hand on his shoulder, and whispered in his ear, “Don’t.” He submitted to her order, albeit a little irked. He shouldn’t need someone like her to command him; he was the prince of the Fire Nation! <em> He </em> should be commanding <em> her </em>!</p><p><b>ZUKO: [</b> <b> <em>Gestures at the light while he faces his uncle.</em> </b> <b>] That light came from an </b> <b> <em>incredibly</em> </b> <b> powerful source! [</b> <b> <em>The light dwindles and disappears.</em> </b> <b>] It has to be him!</b></p><p>“Oh, yeah, because a big, bright, shiny light just screams ‘Avatar’.” Sokka scoffed, his words dripped with a heavy dose of sarcasm.</p><p>“Why don’t you try searching for the Avatar for three whole years, then?!” Zuko growled, again, ready to turn him to dust. But, again, he was stopped by Aizah.</p><p><b>IROH: [</b> <b> <em>With disinterest and some skepticism.</em> </b> <b>] Or it's just the celestial lights. We've been down this road before, Prince Zuko. </b></p><p>“See?! Your uncle has common sense!” Sokka pointed out. Instead of his usual outburst, Zuko decided to say nothing, knowing that Aizah would only stop him.</p><p><b>IROH: [</b> <b> <em>He looks at the tile in his hand, which has the symbol of airbending.</em> </b> <b>] I don't want you to get too excited over nothing. [</b> <b> <em>He places it on a tile carrying the symbol of firebending; gestures toward the open place at the other side of the table</em> </b> <b>] Please, sit. Why don't you enjoy a cup of calming Jasmine tea?</b></p><p><b>ZUKO: [</b> <b> <em>Furiously</em> </b> <b>] I don't need any calming tea!</b></p><p>“You sure you don’t, Mr. Furi-?” Katara nudged him. “Okay, okay, I’ll stop. Sheesh.”</p><p>
  <b>ZUKO: I need to capture the Avatar! Helmsman, head a course for the light!</b>
</p><p>
  <b> <em>Zuko points in the direction of where the light had come from. Iron continues on with his game, placing another tile down. A gust of wind washes through, shaking the tiles.</em> </b>
</p><p>
  <b> <em>The scene changes to Sokka, who is clutching Katara in a protective manner. He releases her after looking around. The former iceberg is reduced to a hollow crater. The two look at each other, before getting to their feet. Katara holds protectively onto Sokka. The latter points his spear at the thing before them, ready to defend him and his sister. He lowers his spear upon seeing a figure emerge slowly from the crater. </em> </b>
</p><p><b>SOKKA: [</b> <b> <em>Brandishing his spear in defense once again.</em> </b> <b>] Stop!</b></p><p>
  <b> <em>Now atop the crater, the figure looks down at the siblings, who stare in wonder and fear.</em> </b>
</p><p><em> Were they really that scared of me when they found me? </em>Aang wondered; he never meant to be scary.</p><p>
  <b> <em>The light dissipates, and the boy stops his glowing. He moans in exhaustion, and faints. Katara, gasping, runs to catch him. Sokka, following behind, pokes the boy’s head with the end of his spear.</em> </b>
</p><p><b>KATARA: [</b> <b> <em>Waves the spear away. Annoyed.</em> </b> <b>] Stop it!</b></p><p>
  <b> <em>Katara sets the boy down gently against the crater’s base. The boy opens his gray eyes, gasping in awe as he sees the Southern Water Tribe girl, who stares at him in wonder. The wind makes her hair loopies sway.</em> </b>
</p><p>The two benders turned away from each other, a light red hue fading onto their cheeks.</p><p><b>AANG: [</b> <b> <em>In a weak voice.</em> </b> <b>] I need to ask you something …</b></p><p>
  <b>KATARA: What?</b>
</p><p>
  <b>AANG: Please ... come closer.</b>
</p><p><b>KATARA: [</b> <b> <em>Curiously.</em> </b> <b>] What is it?</b></p><p><b>AANG: [</b> <b> <em>In a clear, happy, hopeful tone.</em> </b> <b>] Will you go penguin sledding with me?</b></p><p>“Well, that was anticlimactic.” Airah thought aloud. “I thought you two were going to kiss or something.”</p><p>The two gave each other odd glances, the red hues on their faces now redder and not so opaque as before.</p><p><b>KATARA: [</b> <b> <em>Awkwardly.</em> </b> <b>] Uh, sure ... I-I guess.</b></p><p>
  <b> <em>The boy rises to his feet in one swift motion, the other two being surprised. Katara looks on in awe, Sokka backing away in shock, and aiming his spear at him.</em> </b>
</p><p><b>AANG: [</b> <b> <em>Looking around and rubbing his head, while Katara scrambles on her feet.</em> </b> <b>] What's going on here?</b></p><p>“You must’ve been really confused back then.” Liha said, sitting - more or less, <em> floating </em>- off the ground a mere few inches, her legs crossed.</p><p>“Yeah,” Aang said, his voice a smidge wistful. All his friends had died...Gyatso had died… If he hadn’t run off, would he have been able to save them?</p><p><b>SOKKA: [</b> <b> <em>Aggressively.</em> </b> <b>] You tell us! How did you get in the ice? And why aren't you frozen? [</b> <b> <em>pokes the boy in his side with his spear.</em> </b> <b>]</b></p><p><b>AANG: [</b> <b> <em>Lazily pushes the spear away.</em> </b> <b>] I'm not sure.</b></p><p>
  <b> <em>A low noise suddenly fills the air, coming from within the crater. The boy scrambles up and happily jumps on the head of the large, furry creature.</em> </b>
</p><p>“Appa, look, it’s-.” Aang stopped mid-sentence, just now realizing his animal friend wasn’t with them. Even Momo, their lemure, wasn’t with them. Maybe they were just outside?</p><p>Aang suddenly stood, before taking off, racing out of the room. He hurried onto the courtyard, searching this way and that. But he didn’t see Appa, nor did he see his lemur friend.</p><p>Liha came up behind him, ready to give him an answer for why his dear animal friends weren't there. “Aang, I-.”</p><p>“Where is he?” Aang’s voice shook with anger, but also with fright. Had the time spirit done something to Appa? “Where <em> is </em>he?” he voiced again, this time a little louder.</p><p>“Aang, I couldn’t bring them here.” was Liha’s dull response.</p><p>“Why?” he demanded. Aang had to admit, he was quite surprised that he wasn’t in his Avatar State by now.</p><p>“People would be too curious if they saw a flying bison,” Liha explained. “They’d come to investigate. But I did send them to someplace safe!” she added when Aang’s arrow tattoos began to radiate blue. “They’re with my parents! No harm will come to them!”</p><p>The light from his tattoos died down. He didn’t know what to say to that. So, instead, he nodded in assertion. Then the two headed back inside.</p><p>When Aang sat down again, Katara’s voice was filled with worry. “Are you okay, Aang?”</p><p>“Mmhm…” Aang said with lackluster-ness. He focused his mind back onto the mist-screen, trying so hard to tell himself his bison buddy was a-okay, and that there wasn’t anything to worry about.</p><p>Oddly enough, the mist-screen was paused. But, with a flick of Liha’s wrist, it resumed where it had left off when Aang ran out.</p><p>
  <b> <em>He opens an eyelid that immediately closes. He jumps down and tries to lift its huge head. Sokka and Katara appear from around the corner as Appa finally starts reacting to Aang. The bison opens his mouth, and licks Aang with his tongue. Sokka’s jaw drops when he sees the beast.</em> </b>
</p><p><b>AANG: [</b> <b> <em>Laughing cheerfully.</em> </b> <b>] Ha, ha! You're okay!</b></p><p>
  <em> I hope you’re okay now, buddy… You and Momo. </em>
</p><p>
  <b> <em>The beast stands up on its six legs, stretching itself. Aang pets the bison’s nose.</em> </b>
</p><p><b>SOKKA: What </b> <b> <em>is</em> </b> <b> that thing?</b></p><p>
  <b>AANG: This is Appa, my flying bison.</b>
</p><p><b>SOKKA: [</b> <b> <em>Sarcastically.</em> </b> <b>] Right, and this is Katara, my flying sister. [</b> <b> <em>Katara shoots him an odd look.</em> </b> <b>]</b></p><p>
  <b> <em>Aang gives Sokka a questioning look, before turning attention to his bison, who inhales deeply. Knowing what’s going to happen, Aang ducks. Appa sneezes, sending green gunk flying. Sokka becomes completely covered in it, squealing in disgust. He begins to clean it off frantically, rubbing his face in the snow. His sister gazes at him, amused.</em> </b>
</p><p>“You wouldn’t like it if you were the one who was covered in it!” Sokka fumed to himself, arms crossing his chest.</p><p><b>AANG: [</b> <b> <em>Cheerfully.</em> </b> <b>] Don't worry, it'll wash out. [</b> <b> <em>Green snot is hanging from Sokka's face to his glove, dripping down as he retracts his hand. Katara covers her mouth in disgust.</em> </b> <b>] So do you guys live around here?</b></p><p>“No, we live in the Earth Kingdom.” Sokka deadpanned. Katara shot him a look.</p><p><b>SOKKA: [</b> <b> <em>Pointing his spear accusingly again at Aang who is surprised to see the thing.</em> </b> <b>] </b> <b> <em>Don't </em> </b> <b>answer that! Did you see that crazy bolt of light?! He was probably trying to signal the Fire Navy!</b></p><p><b>KATARA: [</b> <b> <em>Pushes Sokka's spear away again and addresses him sarcastically.</em> </b> <b>] Oh yeah, I'm sure he's a spy for the Fire Navy. You can tell by that </b> <b> <em>evil</em> </b> <b> look in his eye. [</b> <b> <em>Aang shoots the two an earnest grin.</em> </b> <b>] The paranoid one is my brother, Sokka. </b></p><p>“I am not paranoid!” Sokka huffed.</p><p>Katara raised an eyebrow. “Then what was this that you’re doing exactly?” She gestured to the mist-screen.</p><p>“I was protecting you!” Sokka shot back at his sister. “He <em> could </em>have been from the Fire Navy! ...No offence,” he added, directing it at Aang.</p><p>“None taken.” Aang shrugged.</p><p>
  <b>KATARA: You never told us your name.</b>
</p><p><b>AANG: I'm A ... a-a-a-Achoo! [</b> <b> <em>The boy sneezes, creating an air blast that sends him soaring into the air. He lands on the ground, unharmed.</em> </b> <b>] I'm Aang. [</b> <b> <em>He sniffles a bit.</em> </b> <b>]</b></p><p><b>SOKKA: [</b> <b> <em>Total disbelief.</em> </b> <b>] You just sneezed ... [</b> <b> <em>Points to the sky.</em> </b> <b>] and flew ten feet in the air!</b></p><p>“No, duh.” Aizah sassed with an eye roll.</p><p>Sokka stuck his tongue out at her.</p><p><b>AANG: [</b> <b> <em>He looks questioningly toward the sky.</em> </b> <b>] Really? It felt higher than that.</b></p><p><b>KATARA: [</b> <b> <em>Gasps for air in comprehension.</em> </b> <b>] You're an airbender!</b></p><p>
  <b>AANG: Sure am!</b>
</p><p><b>SOKKA: Giant light beams, flying bison, airbenders ... [</b> <b> <em>Walks away.</em> </b> <b>] I think I got midnight sun madness. I'm going home to where stuff makes sense. [</b> <b> <em>He realizes, however, that he is stranded in the middle of the ocean with no way home.</em> </b> <b>]</b></p><p>“And how are you going to do that?” Aizah laughed. “Swim in the ice-cold water?”</p><p><b>AANG: Well, if you guys are stuck, Appa and I can give you a lift. [</b> <b> <em>Aang airbends himself onto Appa.</em> </b> <b>]</b></p><p><b>KATARA: We'd love a ride! Thanks! [</b> <b> <em>Katara runs to the side of the bison.</em> </b> <b>]</b></p><p><b>SOKKA: Oh no! I'm not getting on that fluffy </b> <b> <em>snot</em> </b> <b> monster!</b></p><p><b>KATARA: [</b> <b> <em>While climbing on top of Appa with the help of Aang.</em> </b> <b>] Are you hoping some other kind of monster will come along and give you a ride home? You know, before you </b> <b> <em>freeze</em> </b> <b> to death?</b></p><p>
  <b> <em>Sokka opens his mouth in defiance and points at Katara, ready to retaliate, but he cannot think of anything. He sighs and bows his head in consent and defeat.</em> </b>
</p><p>
  <b> <em>The scene changes to both siblings sitting on Appa's saddle. Sokka has his arms crossed in front of him with a sulking expression on his face while Katara is full of excitement and anticipation.</em> </b>
</p><p>
  <b>AANG: Okay, first time flyers, hold on tight! Appa, yip-yip!</b>
</p><p>
  <b> <em>Aang whips the reins and Appa growls in response. He moves his tail up and down and takes a huge jump into the air. He soars through the air for merely a few seconds, making it appear as though he would fly, before belly-flopping into the water with a splash. </em> </b>
</p><p>“W-Was he supposed to fly?” Liha asked, truly confused.</p><p>
  <b> <em>The bison begins trudging through the water slowly. Katara crawls to the front of the saddle while Aang tries to get Appa flying, whipping the reins again.</em> </b>
</p><p>
  <b>AANG: Come on, Appa. Yip-yip!</b>
</p><p><b>SOKKA: [</b> <b> <em>Sarcastically.</em> </b> <b>] Wow, that was </b> <b> <em>truly</em> </b> <b> amazing …</b></p><p><b>AANG: [</b> <b> <em>Katara shoots her brother an angry glance.</em> </b> <b>] Appa's just a little tired. A little rest and he'll be soaring through the sky. You'll see. [</b> <b> <em>Katara smiles at Aang, who returns this gesture. When she wants to move back, she realizes that he is still smiling at her.</em> </b> <b>]</b></p><p><b>KATARA: [</b> <b> <em>Uncomfortably.</em> </b> <b>] Why are you smiling at me like that?</b></p><p>Aang ducked his head down, blushing.</p><p><b>AANG: Oh, I was smiling? [</b> <b> <em>Flattered, Katara smiles back.</em> </b> <b>]</b></p><p>
  <b> <em>Sokka throws his head back and sticks his tongue out in disgust while groaning loudly. Katara glares at him while Appa continues to make his way through the icy sea, flapping his tail in the water.</em> </b>
</p><p>
  <b> <em>The scene changes to reveal Zuko standing on the helm of his ship, staring into the distance. The young man is approached by his uncle.</em> </b>
</p><p><b>IROH: I'm going to bed now. [</b> <b> <em>Yawns and stretches.</em> </b> <b>] Yep, a man needs his rest. [</b> <b> <em>After a short pause, he abandons his try at a veiled suggestion and delivers his request more clearly, his tone tired.</em> </b> <b>] Prince Zuko, you need some sleep. Even if you're right, and the Avatar is alive, you won't find him. Your father, grandfather and great-grandfather all tried and failed.</b></p><p><b>ZUKO: Because their </b> <b> <em>honor</em> </b> <b> didn't hinge on the Avatar's capture. Mine </b> <b> <em>does.</em> </b> <b> This coward's hundred years in hiding are over.</b></p><p>Aizah, and everyone else, except for Zuko, wondered what he meant by his honor hinging on the Avatar’s capture. She could tell Zuko didn’t want to say anything about it, so she didn’t pressure him.</p><p>
  <b> <em>The scene changes back to Appa who is still swimming in the water. Aang now lies lazily on his back, his arms tucked under his head. Katara crawls to the front of the saddle again to have a better look at the boy. She leans on the front of the saddle and rests her head on her arm.</em> </b>
</p><p>
  <b>KATARA: Hey.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>AANG: Hey. What'cha thinkin' about?</b>
</p><p>
  <b>KATARA: I guess I was wondering, your being an airbender and all, if you had any idea what happened to the Avatar?</b>
</p><p><b>AANG: Oh, no. I didn't know him. I mean, I knew people that knew him, but I didn't. Sorry. [</b> <b> <em>He smiles weakly at Katara.</em> </b> <b>]</b></p><p><b>KATARA: Okay. Just curious. [</b> <b> <em>She slants her eyes in disappointment for a second before smiling again at Aang.</em> </b> <b>] Good night.</b></p><p>
  <b>AANG: Sleep tight.</b>
</p><p>
  <b> <em>Aang uncomfortably turns around and a look of guilt crosses his face. Appa continues swimming through the vast sea.</em> </b>
</p><p>
  <b> <em>The scene switches to a dream of Aang's, colored in various shades of gray. Aang is sleeping on Appa's saddle while clouds build around and ahead of him. Lightning splits the sky and the rumble of the following thunder awakens him. He shoots up and looks around. It is raining and Aang is sitting on Appa's head again, holding the reins and screaming at the top of his lungs in terror while they go down. Appa and Aang splash into the waters of the ocean. Appa resurfaces again, growls, but is quickly subdued by another wave. Both Aang and Appa sink unconscious into the water. As Aang releases the reins and drifts off, his eyes and tattoos suddenly start to glow brightly. He slams his fists together, creating a bluish-white sphere that encases Appa and himself. As the air sphere slowly solidifies into an icy globe, a voice permeates the dream.</em> </b>
</p><p>“Was that… how you became encased in ice?” Katara asked, looking at the twelve-year-old.</p><p>“Yeah…” Aang said, solemnity mixing in with his words. “Sort of…”</p><p><b>KATARA: Aang? Aang! Wake up. [</b> <b> <em>Aang shoots up, throwing the covers of his body and gasping for air. Katara perches beside him and stands up as she sees that Aang is awake.</em> </b> <b>] It's okay, we're in the village now! Come on, get ready. [</b> <b> <em>She points to the door of the tent.</em> </b> <b>] Everyone's waiting to meet you.</b></p><p>
  <b> <em>Aang happily gets out of bed and starts to dress himself while Katara takes a step toward the door. Before she exits, however, she glances back at Aang and gasps, staring in wonder at the blue, arrow-shaped tattoos that trace his arms and legs and reach up his back and to his head. Before Aang is able to get up, Katara pulls him along by his arm to meet the rest of the village.</em> </b>
</p><p>
  <b> <em>Aang is dragged out the tent toward a small congregation of villagers. He passes Sokka, who is sitting at the side of the tent, sharpening his boomerang.</em> </b>
</p><p><b>KATARA: Aang, </b> <b> <em>this</em> </b> <b> is the entire village. [</b> <b> <em>Points to the line of villagers in front of them.</em> </b> <b>] Entire village, Aang.</b></p><p>
  <b> <em>Aang bows respectfully toward the villages, but they cower away in fear, bringing a surprised look to Katara and Aang's faces. Sokka just watches from a distance.</em> </b>
</p><p><b>AANG: [</b> <b> <em>Uncomfortably.</em> </b> <b>] Uh, why are they all looking at me like that? Did Appa sneeze on me?</b></p><p>
  <b> <em>Aang checks his clothing while an elderly woman steps forward out of the line of villagers.</em> </b>
</p><p>
  <b>KANNA: Well, no one has seen an airbender in a hundred years. We thought they were extinct, until my granddaughter and grandson found you.</b>
</p><p><b>AANG: [</b> <b> <em>Shocked disbelief.</em> </b> <b>] Extinct?</b></p><p>Again, Aang’s mind wandered back to the ‘what if’.</p><p>“Hey, are you okay?” Katara asked, wanting to comfort the airbender.</p><p>Aang mustered up the courage to say something. “Y...Yeah…”</p><p><b>KANNA: [</b> <b> <em>Flatly, with a dull look on her face.</em> </b> <b>] Call me Gran-Gran.</b></p><p>“Reminds me of an old woman back home,” Aizah mentioned in a thoughtful tone. “She was always blunt, and had the policy to only be serious. I don’t think I’ve ever seen her smile, now that I think about it…”</p><p>
  <b> <em>Sokka walks toward Aang and abruptly snatches his staff out of his hands and starts to examine it.</em> </b>
</p><p>Katara tried swatting Sokka on the back of his head, but he was able to dodge it.</p><p><b>SOKKA: [</b> <b> <em>Annoyed.</em> </b> <b>] What is this, a weapon? You can't </b> <b> <em>stab</em> </b> <b> anything with this!</b></p><p><b>AANG: [</b> <b> <em>Aang uses a small air current to get his staff back.</em> </b> <b>] It's not for stabbing! It's for airbending. [</b> <b> <em>He opens his staff into a glider, making Sokka gasp in fright and cover his head with his hands.</em> </b> <b>]</b></p><p><b>VILLAGE GIRL: [</b> <b> <em>Excited.</em> </b> <b>] Magic trick! Do it again!</b></p><p>Aizah scoffed. What was it with people thinking bending was magic?</p><p><b>AANG: Not magic, airbending. [</b> <b> <em>He moves his glider around him, visually demonstrating what he is talking about.</em> </b> <b>] It lets me control the air currents around my glider and fly.</b></p><p><b>SOKKA: [</b> <b> <em>Mockingly states his disbelief.</em> </b> <b>] Ya know, last time I checked, humans </b> <b> <em>can't fly!</em> </b></p><p><b>AANG: [</b> <b> <em>Accepting Sokka's challenge, smiling.</em> </b> <b>] Check again!</b></p><p>
  <b> <em>Aang grabs hold of his glider and pushes himself off the ground, leaving Katara and Sokka to cover their faces against the sudden wind. The village stares in awe as Aang makes some loops and turns in the sky.</em> </b>
</p><p>Although her enemy, Aizah had to admit it was pretty cool. She’d never actually <em> tell </em>the Avatar that, of course.</p><p><b>VILLAGE GIRL: [</b> <b> <em>In admiration.</em> </b> <b>] He's flying!</b></p><p>
  <b> <em>Aang makes another loop and speeds up to soar past the gazing villagers.</em> </b>
</p><p>
  <b>VILLAGE GIRL: It's amazing!</b>
</p><p>
  <b> <em>Aang's shadow passes over Katara, who is smiling broadly at him. Aang, intending to further impress the villagers, flies sideways and closes his eyes while grinning broadly. He promptly flies head-on into the village's watchtower, causing his head to be stuck in its side. Katara covers her mouth as she watches Aang struggle to extricate his head from the icy watchtower. Succeeding, he tumbles downward onto a pile of snow at the base of the tower that crumbled from the building. Katara immediately rushes to his side while Sokka stares in shock at the damage inflicted on his watchtower.</em> </b>
</p><p><b>SOKKA: [</b> <b> <em>Shocked.</em> </b> <b>] My watchtower!</b></p><p>Aizah silently snickered.</p><p>
  <b> <em>Aang lies covered in snow at the base of the partially collapsed tower. Katara and some other girls of the tribe run toward Aang, smiling.</em> </b>
</p><p><b>KATARA: [</b> <b> <em>Offering her hand to pull him out of the snow.</em> </b> <b>] That was </b> <b> <em>amazing!</em> </b></p><p>
  <b> <em>Sokka runs toward his watchtower and starts to pat it in the hope that he can save it from collapsing any further. While Aang spins his staff around to retract its wings, Sokka is being knocked down by a large pack of snow that falls down.</em> </b>
</p><p><b>SOKKA: [</b> <b> <em>Annoyed.</em> </b> <b>] Great. You're an airbender, Katara's a waterbender. Together you can just waste time </b> <b> <em>all</em> </b> <b> day long. [</b> <b> <em>He wedges himself free from underneath the weight of the snow and stalks off.</em> </b> <b>]</b></p><p><b>AANG: [</b> <b> <em>Surprised and with admiration.</em> </b> <b>] You're a waterbender?</b></p><p><b>KATARA: [</b> <b> <em>Nervously.</em> </b> <b>] Well, sort of. Not yet.</b></p><p>This further proved that Aizah was correct with just how good the girl was at waterbending. Her brain’s gears started to work as ideas came into her mind. She knew she could take Katara on, but she also knew she would have to fight the Avatar and Sokka, too.</p><p>She finally decided on what she was going to do - and hoped that she could fulfill it, considering she didn’t have a messenger hawk at her disposal.</p><p>
  <b>KANNA: All right, no more playing. Come on, Katara, you have chores.</b>
</p><p>
  <b> <em>Kanna leads Katara away from Aang. The surrounding villagers part to let the duo pass.</em> </b>
</p><p><b>KATARA: [</b> <b> <em>Excitedly.</em> </b> <b>] I told you, he's the real thing Gran-Gran! I finally found a bender to teach me!</b></p><p>Was she really thinking an airbender - a person who could control air - could teach her how to waterbend? Aang was the Avatar, but Katara didn’t know it at the moment, so why did she think he could do something like that?</p><p><b>KANNA: [</b> <b> <em>Calmly.</em> </b> <b>] Katara, try not to put all your hopes in this boy.</b></p><p><b>KATARA: But he's special! I can tell! [</b> <b> <em>Clenches her fist and closes her eyes in hope.</em> </b> <b>] I sense he's filled with </b> <b> <em>much</em> </b> <b> wisdom.</b></p><p>
  <b> <em>Katara opens her eyes again and glances back toward Aang, who is surrounded by a bunch of kids. He smiles while his tongue is stuck to his staff.</em> </b>
</p><p>“Yes, much wisdom… I can see it now.” Aizah’s tone was filled with much arrogance. Katara shot her a glare, but Aizah easily dismissed it.</p><p><b>AANG: [</b> <b> <em>Muffled.</em> </b> <b>] See? Now my tongue is stuck to my staff!</b></p><p>
  <b> <em>Much to Aang's discomfort, one of the smaller village boys starts to yank his staff, pulling Aang along with every movement. The village kids laugh and applaud Aang as his tongue remains stuck to his staff.</em> </b>
</p><p>
  <b> <em>The scene shifts to Zuko's ship where Zuko is facing two soldiers dressed in the uniforms of a firebending Fire Nation soldier. Iroh is sitting on a small chair next to them.</em> </b>
</p><p><b>IROH: [</b> <b> <em>Sternly.</em> </b> <b>] Again.</b></p><p>
  <b> <em>Zuko opens the fight by spreading his arms in the direction of the two firebenders, showering them with flames. His adversaries block Zuko's attack with ease. Zuko shifts his weight to duck under a retaliation blast of the firebender to his left. The firebender to his right jumps forward to aim a blast at Zuko's feet. The prince propels himself out of the way. He twists around in mid-air and directs another fire blast with his hand to the firebender that retaliated first, and another with his foot to the firebender that aimed for his feet. Both soldiers jump out of the way of Zuko's flames. Zuko lands and stretches his fists out toward his adversaries, ready to face another attack.</em> </b>
</p><p><b>IROH: [</b> <b> <em>Sighs while he gets up.</em> </b> <b>] No! [</b> <b> <em>Zuko lowers his arms and looks at his uncle.</em> </b> <b>] Power in firebending comes from the breath [</b> <b> <em>Iroh moves his hands up in front of him to emphasize the breathing motion.</em> </b> <b>], not the muscles. [</b> <b> <em>He stretches his left arm out as if he was sending a fire blast.</em> </b> <b>] The breath becomes energy in the body. The energy extends past your limbs and becomes: fire! [</b> <b> <em>Iroh directs a fire blast at his nephew that evaporates just before it would scorch him.</em> </b> <b>] Get it right this time.</b></p><p>Aizah agreeingly nodded with his uncle. She could tell by just watching Zuko that he was being impatient with his training. Like her firebending teacher had told her about a year ago, you should always be patient. If you weren’t, you would lose control, and, by possibility, unintentionally hurt someone.</p><p>Airah vowed to never lose control. <em> Never again… </em></p><p><b>ZUKO: [</b> <b> <em>With suppressed anger, he walks toward his uncle and addresses him.</em> </b> <b>] Enough! I've been drilling this sequence all day. Teach me the next set! I'm </b> <b> <em>more</em> </b> <b> than ready!</b></p><p><b>IROH: No, you are impatient. [</b> <b> <em>He sits down again on his chair.</em> </b> <b>] You have yet to master your basics. [</b> <b> <em>He yells his order.</em> </b> <b>] Drill it again!</b></p><p>
  <b> <em>Zuko clenches his teeth in anger. He turns around and suddenly directs a power fire kick toward one of the soldiers. The firebender attempts to stop the fire blast, but he is unable to and is thrown on his back by its power.</em> </b>
</p><p><b>ZUKO: [</b> <b> <em>The suppressed anger is very apparent in his voice.</em> </b> <b>] The sages tell us that the Avatar is the last airbender. [</b> <b> <em>Iroh does not look pleased with the attitude of his nephew.</em> </b> <b>] He must be over a hundred years old by now. He's had a century to master the four elements! I'll need more than basic firebending to defeat him. [</b> <b> <em>Starts to yell at his uncle.</em> </b> <b>] You </b> <b> <em>will</em> </b> <b> teach me the advanced set!</b></p><p>If Aizah’s firebending teacher were in Iroh’s shoes, he’d probably tell him to go somewhere else to learn. Her teacher never liked it when his pupils were impatient with learning.</p><p><b>IROH: [</b> <b> <em>Concedes reluctantly. On a dire tone.</em> </b> <b>] Very well, [</b> <b> <em>His expression changes completely to one of delight as he picks something up from the ground.</em> </b> <b>] but first, I must finish my roast duck. [</b> <b> <em>He quickly munches down the roast duck, much to the dismay of Zuko.</em> </b> <b>]</b></p><p>
  <b> <em>The scene changes back to the Southern Water Tribe, where Sokka is pacing to and fro, his arms behind his back.</em> </b>
</p><p><b>SOKKA: [</b> <b> <em>With a stern expression.</em> </b> <b>] Now men, it's important that you show no fear when you face a firebender. [</b> <b> <em>He brings out his club and holds it proudly.</em> </b> <b>] In the Water Tribe, we fight to the last man standing! For without courage, how can we call ourselves men? [</b> <b> <em>He clutches his fist to emphasize the word "men" as he stares down the people in front of him.</em> </b> <b>]</b></p><p>
  <b> <em>It is revealed that Sokka is talking to six uninterested little boys.</em> </b>
</p><p>Aizah facepalmed. Was he really trying to train little kids? That was like trying to teach an animal how to bend an element!</p><p><b>BOY: [</b> <b> <em>Waving his hand in the air.</em> </b> <b>] I gotta pee!</b></p><p><b>SOKKA: [</b> <b> <em>Angrily.</em> </b> <b>] Listen! Until your fathers return from the War, they're counting on </b> <b> <em>you</em> </b> <b> to be the men of this tribe, and that means </b> <b> <em>no potty breaks</em> </b> <b>! [</b> <b> <em>He makes some wide arm gestures to emphasize his words again.</em> </b> <b>]</b></p><p>
  <b>BOY: But I really gotta go!</b>
</p><p><b>SOKKA: [</b> <b> <em>Sighs.</em> </b> <b>] Okay, who else has to go?</b></p><p>
  <b> <em>Every child immediately raises his hand. Sokka is surprised for a second, before facepalming in frustration.</em> </b>
</p><p><b>KATARA: [</b> <b> <em>Runs up to Sokka as the children leave. In a worried tone.</em> </b> <b>] Have you seen Aang? Gran-Gran said he disappeared over </b> <b> <em>an hour</em> </b> <b> ago.</b></p><p>
  <b> <em>Aang appears from an outhouse igloo, pulling his pants up a bit higher.</em> </b>
</p><p><b>AANG: [</b> <b> <em>Amused.</em> </b> <b>] Wow! </b> <b> <em>Everything</em> </b> <b> freezes in there!</b></p><p>
  <b> <em>He points toward the bathroom with a smile on his face. Sokka's "soldiers" halt beside Aang and laugh with him.</em> </b>
</p><p><b>SOKKA: [</b> <b> <em>Annoyed.</em> </b> <b>] Uh! [</b> <b> <em>Angrily points at Aang.</em> </b> <b>] Katara, get him out of here! This lesson is for warriors </b> <b> <em>only</em> </b> <b>!</b></p><p>“Sokka, you can’t expect them to be warriors,” Katara told her brother. “They’re only <em> six </em>!”</p><p>“Someone has to protect the village, though!” Sokka reprimanded.</p><p>
  <b> <em>Sokka is about to walk away when he hears the sound of playing children.</em> </b>
</p><p>
  <b>VILLAGE BOY: Whee!</b>
</p><p>
  <b> <em>He turns around, and sees the village children sliding down Appa's tail like a slide. The end of the tail is propped upward, so the children are propelled into the air. They fly over Sokka's spear, now serving as a mark that they need to cross, before landing in a soft pile of snow. Katara laughs as a boy lands head-first in the snow, but Sokka rushes forward.</em> </b>
</p><p><b>SOKKA: [</b> <b> <em>Yelling angrily.</em> </b> <b>] Stop! Stop it right now! [</b> <b> <em>The laughter of the children is stifled immediately and Appa turns his head to look at Sokka, who accusingly directs his anger to Aang.</em> </b> <b>] What's wrong with you?! We don't have time for fun and games with </b> <b> <em>the War</em> </b> <b> going on!</b></p><p>
  <b> <em>Sokka takes back his spear and casts an annoyed glance at the laughing children who run past him.</em> </b>
</p><p><b>AANG: [</b> <b> <em>Slides down from Appa's head.</em> </b> <b>] What war? What are you talking about?</b></p><p><b>SOKKA: [</b> <b> <em>Raises one eyebrow in disbelief.</em> </b> <b>] You're kidding, right?</b></p><p>
  <b> <em>Aang looks questioningly at Sokka, but the expression on his face changes to enthusiasm when he catches sight of an otter-penguin.</em> </b>
</p><p><b>AANG: [</b> <b> <em>Exclaims enthusiastically.</em> </b> <b>] Penguin!</b></p><p>
  <b> <em>The animal is startled by Aang's outburst and quickly waddles off. Aang gives chase, racing past Katara and Sokka, enhancing his speed with his airbending. He leaves a deep trail in the snow as he dashes after the penguin.</em> </b>
</p><p>
  <b>SOKKA: He's kidding, right?</b>
</p><p>
  <b> <em>The siblings glance at each other, not sure what they need to think of Aang's reaction.</em> </b>
</p><p>
  <b> <em>The scene changes to the otter-penguin habitat, where hundreds of otter-penguins are walking or sliding down icebergs. Katara approaches the penguins in search of Aang.</em> </b>
</p><p>“They’re so cute!” Liha squealed. Every pair of eyes immediately looked at the spirit. She coughed, giving off a sheepish grin.</p><p>
  <b>KATARA: Aang?</b>
</p><p><b>AANG: [</b> <b> <em>Chasing the penguins while laughing.</em> </b> <b>] Hey, come on little guy. Wanna go sledding? [</b> <b> <em>He jumps at a penguin, but the animal evades his attempt and Aang belly flops into the snow. He turns on his back and quickly erects himself with his airbending as Katara comes up beside him.</em> </b> <b>] Heh heh. I have a way with animals.</b></p><p>
  <b> <em>Aang stretches his arms wide and imitates the sound and movements of the animals around them, making Katara laugh.</em> </b>
</p><p><b>KATARA: [</b> <b> <em>Amused.</em> </b> <b>] Hehehe, Aang, I'll help </b> <b> <em>you</em> </b> <b> catch a penguin if you teach </b> <b> <em>me</em> </b> <b> waterbending.</b></p><p><b>AANG: [</b> <b> <em>Having grabbed the tail of a penguin, he holds on as it pulls him through the snow for a short way before letting go and looking up at Katara.</em> </b> <b>] You got a deal! Just one little problem ... [</b> <b> <em>He airbends himself into a sitting position.</em> </b> <b>] I'm an airbender, not a waterbender. Isn't there someone in your tribe who can teach you?</b></p><p>Katara glared fiercely at the two Fire Nations people in the room. “No. Thanks to your country.” Her words were like acid being projected at them. </p><p><b>KATARA: [</b> <b> <em>Sadly.</em> </b> <b>] No. You're looking at the </b> <b> <em>only</em> </b> <b> waterbender in the whole South Pole.</b></p><p><b>AANG: This isn't right. A waterbender needs to master water. [</b> <b> <em>He thinks for a moment.</em> </b> <b>] What about the North Pole? There's another Water Tribe up there, right? Maybe they have waterbenders who could teach you.</b></p><p><b>KATARA: Maybe, but we haven't had contact with our sister tribe in a long time. It's not exactly "turn right at the second glacier". It's on the other side of </b> <b> <em>the world</em> </b> <b>.</b></p><p><b>AANG: But you forget, </b> <b> <em>I</em> </b> <b> have a flying bison. [</b> <b> <em>He happily points at himself.</em> </b> <b>] Appa and I can </b> <b> <em>personally</em> </b> <b> fly you to the North Pole. Katara, we're going to find you a master!</b></p><p><b>KATARA: [</b> <b> <em>Unsure.</em> </b> <b>] That's ... I mean, I don't know. I've never left home before.</b></p><p>Never left home? Zuko scoffed internally. What he would give to go, and stay, home… Luckily, the Avatar was here. If he could somehow take him prisoner...</p><p>
  <b>AANG: Well, you think about it, but in the meantime, can you teach me how to catch one of these penguins?</b>
</p><p><b>KATARA: [</b> <b> <em>Mockingly imitating a teacher.</em> </b> <b>] Okay, listen closely, my young pupil. [</b> <b> <em>Inclines her head toward Aang.</em> </b> <b>] Catching penguins is an ancient and sacred art. [</b> <b> <em>She conjures a fish out of her sleeve.</em> </b> <b>] Observe!</b></p><p>“Wait, where did that fish come from?” Sokka asked, licking his lips, staring dreamily at the mist-fish. “You know, I could have one right about now…”</p><p>
  <b> <em>She tosses Aang the fish. As he catches it with an uncomprehending look on his face, the penguins immediately begin crowding him. He laughs as the penguins swarm over him, pulling him down amidst their ranks.</em> </b>
</p><p>
  <b>AANG: Hi hi hi! Ha, ha, ha!</b>
</p><p>
  <b> <em>The scene changes to an iceberg that Aang and Katara use as a slide, each sitting atop a penguin. They soar through the air for a moment before landing on the slope and continuing their journey downward. They race down and Aang uses another iceberg as a ramp to propel him into the air and to soar over and past Katara. She in turn uses the next jump to land next to Aang again. The two laugh and shout out as they gleefully ride over snowy bumps.</em> </b>
</p><p><b>KATARA: [</b> <b> <em>Happily.</em> </b> <b>] I haven't done this since I was a kid!</b></p><p>“You still <em> are </em>a kid,” Aang told her playfully.</p><p><b>AANG: You still </b> <b> <em>are</em> </b> <b> a kid!</b></p><p>“Huh. Weird.” Aang commented.</p><p>
  <b> <em>The two ride through a tunnel of ice. Katara is in the lead and tries to hold Aang back by constantly changing her direction when he wants to pass her. Aang solves this problem by increasing his speed with airbending, enabling him to race over the ceiling past Katara. The tunnel levels out on an open plain of ice where the two get off their rides. The plain itself is dominated by a large metal ship, elevated and held in place by a large protrusion of ice with the bow pointing toward the sky. Curious, Aang gazes at it.</em> </b>
</p><p><b>AANG: [</b> <b> <em>In awe.</em> </b> <b>] Whoa! What is </b> <b> <em>that?</em> </b></p><p><b>KATARA: [</b> <b> <em>On a slightly dark tone.</em> </b> <b>] A Fire Navy ship. And a very bad memory for my people. [</b> <b> <em>Aang begins to approach the wreckage.</em> </b> <b>] Aang, stop! We're not allowed to go near it! The ship could be booby-trapped!</b></p><p><b>AANG: If you want to be a bender, you </b> <b> <em>have</em> </b> <b> to let go of fear.</b></p><p>
  <b> <em>Katara ponders over that remark for a moment and walks toward Aang with a scared look upon her face. The two venture closer toward the ship. Aang helps Katara to climb some of the blocks of ice that lay beside the ship and they crawl through a hole in the hull of the ship. The two walk through the silent rooms of the shipwreck. Some white hamsters roam the otherwise deserted ship. Aang enters a room stocked with weapons in various places.</em> </b>
</p><p><b>KATARA: [</b> <b> <em>Her voice echoes through the room.</em> </b> <b>] This ship has haunted my tribe since Gran-Gran was a little girl. It was part of the Fire Nation's first attacks.</b></p><p><b>AANG: Okay, back up. I have friends </b> <b> <em>all over</em> </b> <b> the world, even in the Fire Nation. [</b> <b> <em>Aang picks up a Guan Dao to inspect it.</em> </b> <b>] I've never seen </b> <b> <em>any</em> </b> <b> war.</b></p><p>
  <b>KATARA: Aang, how long were you in that iceberg?</b>
</p><p><b>AANG: [</b> <b> <em>Uncertain.</em> </b> <b>] I don't know. A few days, maybe?</b></p><p><b>KATARA: I think it was more like a hundred</b> <b> <em> years!</em> </b></p><p><b>AANG: [</b> <b> <em>In full disbelief and slightly accusing.</em> </b> <b>] What?! That's impossible! Do I look like a hundred-twelve-year-old man to you?</b></p><p><b>KATARA: Think about it. The War is a century old. You don't know about it because, somehow, you were in there the whole time! [</b> <b> <em>Aang's expression changes to one of comprehension.</em> </b> <b>] It's the only explanation.</b></p><p>
  <b> <em>Aang backs away and slumps to the floor in shock.</em> </b>
</p><p>Aang <em> still </em>couldn’t believe he was stuck in there for a hundred years. Yes, he got over the initial shock of it, but still…</p><p><b>AANG: A hundred years! [</b> <b> <em>Saddened by his new discovery.</em> </b> <b>] I can't believe it.</b></p><p><b>KATARA: [</b> <b> <em>Squats beside him.</em> </b> <b>] I'm sorry, Aang. Maybe somehow there's a bright side to all this …</b></p><p>“I met you guys.” Aang told his friends. Katara smiled at him, which made him blush slightly.</p><p><b>AANG: [</b> <b> <em>Cheerfully.</em> </b> <b>] I </b> <b> <em>did</em> </b> <b> get to meet you.</b></p><p><b>KATARA: [</b> <b> <em>Smiling warmly at him while offering her hand.</em> </b> <b>] Come on, let's get out of here.</b></p><p>
  <b> <em>Katara smiles and pulls him to his feet and the two exit the room.</em> </b>
</p><p>
  <b>KATARA: Aang, let's head back, this place is creepy.</b>
</p><p>
  <b> <em>Aang ventures down yet another room with Katara on his trail. There, he trips over a thin rope; as he stumbles, metal bars slide downward over the entrance, barring it and trapping them inside.</em> </b>
</p><p>
  <b>AANG: Huh?</b>
</p><p>
  <b> <em>They both run toward the bars and peek through them.</em> </b>
</p><p>
  <b>AANG: What's that you said about booby traps?</b>
</p><p>
  <b> <em>The gears and engines of the shipwreck suddenly power up, beginning to function. In shock, Katara and Aang follow the movements of the machines until suddenly, a flare is fired and explodes high in the sky.</em> </b>
</p><p>“Oops?” Aang said in a childish tone. He chuckled nervously, rubbing the back of his neck.</p><p>Katara put a hand on his shoulder. “It wasn’t your fault, Aang.”</p><p>“It was,” Sokka inputted. Katara gave him a look, before returning to face her friend. “We all make mistakes.”</p><p>“But my mistake put you all in danger!” Aang countered. “I’m sorry…”</p><p>“Hey, no one’s perfect,” Katara comforted him, giving him a hug.</p><p><b>AANG: Uh oh ... [</b> <b> <em>Aang notices a hole in the roof of the ship and takes a surprised Katara into his arms.</em> </b> <b>] Hold on tight!</b></p><p>
  <b>KATARA: Aaah!</b>
</p><p>
  <b> <em>Aang enhances the power of his jump with his airbending to jump several feet into the air through the hole.</em> </b>
</p><p>
  <b> <em>The scene switches to Prince Zuko, who is peering through a telescope. He follows every movement the duo makes as Aang, still holding Katara, jumps down the side of the ship.</em> </b>
</p><p><em> Okay, good. The Fire Nation prince will catch him. </em>Aizah thought to herself. But when she looked at Zuko, whose fists were clenched and teeth gritted, she didn’t feel as sure as before. Had the Avatar slipped from his grasp?</p><p><b>ZUKO: The last airbender! [</b> <b> <em>Aang and Katara reach the ground again and Aang sets Katara down. They start to walk away.</em> </b> <b>] Quite agile for his old age. [</b> <b> <em>He turns and angrily yells to a soldier behind him.</em> </b> <b>] Wake my uncle! Tell him I found the Avatar. [</b> <b> <em>Zuko peeks through his telescope again to see that Katara and Aang are running now. Zuko follows the direction they are running in with his telescope and discovers that they must be headed for the village he spots.</em> </b> <b>] As </b> <b> <em>well</em> </b> <b> as his hiding place…</b></p><p>
  <b> <em>Zuko squints to look in the direction of the Southern Water Tribe. The mist-screen then fades out.</em> </b>
</p><p>“Sooo, now what happens?” Sokka asked Liha.</p><p>Liha thought for a moment. “Usually it ends when it fades out, but it seems like it will continue on.”</p><p>“Why’s that?” Aang asked. Liha nodded her head towards the screen, which started showing more of the future, or, right now in their case, the past.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Look out for the next episode!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. The Avatar Returns</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The group reacts to the second episode.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>TRANSCRIPT IS TAKEN FROM THE AVATAR WIKI. I have edited some parts to where it's slightly easier to read.</p><p>Sorry for the late update, guys! This chapter did *not* want to come out. I either could have writer's block, or I'm just too excited for Wizards: Tales of Arcadia to come out lol</p><p>I was thinking that you guys might not want to see Aizah react, so in the end of this chapter, she and Liha are going to leave the room (and go clean up some of the rooms for them to sleep in).</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>
    <em>The scene opens onto the yellowing sky as the flare Aang accidentally launched soars lazily through the air in the distance. The figures of Aang and Katara appear over the horizon. The Southern Water Tribe villagers have gathered in the snow, waiting for the duo's return. Aang and Katara approach the village and the gathered villagers that stand outside the village walls. The children become overjoyed upon seeing Aang.</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <span>“You know, this kinda reminds me of a play,” Sokka hummed to himself.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It does?” Katara asked her brother. “What play?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, I meant it’s like we're watching a play that tells our story,” Sokka explained to the waterbender.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>VILLAGE KIDS: [</b>
  <b>
    <em>Joyfully.</em>
  </b>
  <b>] Yay! Aang's back!</b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Some of them run over to him while the others remain cheerful in the crowd; some faces more stern and offended than others. The children reach Aang and Katara, crowding around him gleefully, and Aang responds kindly. Sokka, who breaks from the line of villagers, steps forward toward Aang.</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>SOKKA: [</b>
  <b>
    <em>Angrily.</em>
  </b>
  <b>] I knew it! [</b>
  <b>
    <em>Accusingly points a finger at Aang as he and Katara draw closer.</em>
  </b>
  <b>] You signaled the Fire Navy with that flare! You're leading them straight to us, aren't you?</b>
</p><p>
  <b>KATARA: [</b>
  <b>
    <em>Protesting.</em>
  </b>
  <b>] Aang didn't do anything! It was an accident.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>AANG: [</b>
  <b>
    <em>Sheepishly, as Katara glares at Sokka.</em>
  </b>
  <b>] Yeah. We were on the ship and there was this booby trap, and, well -- [</b>
  <b>
    <em>Awkwardly rubs his head.</em>
  </b>
  <b>] -- we booby-ed right into it.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>KANNA: [</b>
  <b>
    <em>Worriedly.</em>
  </b>
  <b>] Katara, you shouldn't have gone on that ship! Now we could </b>
  <b>
    <em>all</em>
  </b>
  <b> be in danger!</b>
</p><p>
  <b>AANG: [</b>
  <b>
    <em>Sorrowfully.</em>
  </b>
  <b>] Don't blame Katara. I brought her there. It's my fault.</b>
</p><p>
  <span>Aang looked down with a hint of sorrow. He knew it was just an accident, that he shouldn’t be still feeling this much guilt… But he couldn’t stop. He had put someone - no, all of them in danger.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>SOKKA: [</b>
  <b>
    <em>Angry and triumphant, having found an excuse.</em>
  </b>
  <b>] Aha! The traitor confesses! Warriors, away from the enemy. [</b>
  <b>
    <em>The children begin to sadly walk away.</em>
  </b>
  <b>] The foreigner is banished from our village.</b>
</p><p>
  <span>Banishment… Zuko knew what that felt like.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>KATARA: [</b>
  <b>
    <em>Irritably, clenching her fists.</em>
  </b>
  <b>] Sokka, you're making a mistake.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>SOKKA: [</b>
  <b>
    <em>Stubbornly persistent in his anger.</em>
  </b>
  <b>] No, I'm keeping my promise to Dad. [</b>
  <b>
    <em>Pointing to Aang.</em>
  </b>
  <b>] I'm protecting you, from threats like him!</b>
</p><p>
  <b>KATARA: [</b>
  <b>
    <em>Angrily.</em>
  </b>
  <b>] Aang is </b>
  <b>
    <em>not</em>
  </b>
  <b> our enemy! [</b>
  <b>
    <em>Continues in a calm, soothing voice.</em>
  </b>
  <b>] Don't you see? Aang's brought us something we haven't had in a long time: fun.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>SOKKA: [</b>
  <b>
    <em>Annoyed.</em>
  </b>
  <b>] Fun?! We can't fight firebenders with fun!</b>
</p><p>
  <span>Aizah nodded absentmindedly. It was true; the people of the Fire Nation were strict and serious. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Not as strict as that old lady, though… </span>
  </em>
  <span>the firebender thought to herself, half-smiling.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>AANG: [</b>
  <b>
    <em>Optimistically.</em>
  </b>
  <b>] You should try it sometime.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>SOKKA: [</b>
  <b>
    <em>Angrily.</em>
  </b>
  <b>] Get out of our village! </b>
  <b>
    <em>Now!</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>KATARA: [</b>
  <b>
    <em>Pleading.</em>
  </b>
  <b>] Grandmother, please. Don't let Sokka do this!</b>
</p><p>
  <b>KANNA: [</b>
  <b>
    <em>Gravely.</em>
  </b>
  <b>] Katara, you knew going on that ship was forbidden. Sokka is right. I think it best if the airbender leaves.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>KATARA: [</b>
  <b>
    <em>Outraged.</em>
  </b>
  <b>] Fine! Then I'm banished, too! [</b>
  <b>
    <em>Drags Aang away.</em>
  </b>
  <b>] Come on Aang, let's go.</b>
</p><p>
  <span>Zuko remembered the day he was banished. The pain and agony it brought. The search that lasted three years up until a week ago…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His uncle decided to go along with him, helping him procure a ship and crew. If it hadn’t been for Iroh, Zuko thought he wouldn’t have lasted a week, let alone a day. Secretly, he was glad his uncle came along. True, he might not show it, but he loved his uncle to death.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>SOKKA: [</b>
  <b>
    <em>Demanding.</em>
  </b>
  <b>] Where do you think </b>
  <b>
    <em>you're</em>
  </b>
  <b> going?</b>
</p><p>
  <b>KATARA: [</b>
  <b>
    <em>Angrily.</em>
  </b>
  <b>] To find a waterbender. Aang is taking </b>
  <b>
    <em>me</em>
  </b>
  <b> to the North Pole.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>AANG: [</b>
  <b>
    <em>Confusedly.</em>
  </b>
  <b>] I am? [</b>
  <b>
    <em>Brightening.</em>
  </b>
  <b>] Great!</b>
</p><p>
  <b>SOKKA: Katara! Would you really choose him over your tribe? [</b>
  <b>
    <em>Shows the entire Southern Water Tribe.</em>
  </b>
  <b>] Your own family?</b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Katara stopped in her tracks, right between Appa and her tribe. She looks down sorrowfully as Aang approaches her with a sad look upon his face.</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>AANG: [</b>
  <b>
    <em>Understanding.</em>
  </b>
  <b>] Katara, I don't want to come between you and your family.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>KATARA: [</b>
  <b>
    <em>Upset.</em>
  </b>
  <b>] So, you're leaving the South Pole? [</b>
  <b>
    <em>In a quieter tone.</em>
  </b>
  <b>] This is goodbye?</b>
</p><p>
  <span>A sniffle was heard, and then Katara said, “Are… Are you </span>
  <em>
    <span>crying</span>
  </em>
  <span>?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sokka, who had been the one to make the noise, replied, “N-No. Just, uh, something got caught in my eye?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Katara gave him a doubtful stare. Meanwhile, Aizah thought it was ironic, considering Sokka was the one to make the Avatar leave.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>AANG: Thanks for penguin sledding with me.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>KATARA: [</b>
  <b>
    <em>Still in that quiet tone.</em>
  </b>
  <b>] Where will you go?</b>
</p><p>
  <b>AANG: Guess I'll go back home and look for the airbenders. [</b>
  <b>
    <em>He places one hand on Appa, but is suddenly struck with realization.</em>
  </b>
  <b>] Wow, I haven't cleaned my room in a hundred years. Not looking forward to </b>
  <b>
    <em>that.</em>
  </b>
  <b> [</b>
  <b>
    <em>He uses his airbending to hop onto Appa's head.</em>
  </b>
  <b>] It was nice meeting everyone.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>SOKKA: [</b>
  <b>
    <em>Sarcastically, with arms crossed.</em>
  </b>
  <b>] Let's see your bison fly now, </b>
  <b>
    <em>air boy.</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>AANG: [</b>
  <b>
    <em>Encouragingly.</em>
  </b>
  <b>] Come on Appa, you can do it. Yip-yip!</b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Aang flicks the reins, but Appa merely rises and growls.</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>SOKKA: [</b>
  <b>
    <em>Mockingly.</em>
  </b>
  <b>] Yeah, I thought so!</b>
</p><p>
  <b>GIRL: [</b>
  <b>
    <em>Runs from crowd to stand next to Katara with tears in her eyes.</em>
  </b>
  <b>] Ahhh! [</b>
  <b>
    <em>Close-up.</em>
  </b>
  <b>] Aang, don't go! I'll miss you!</b>
</p><p>
  <b>AANG: [</b>
  <b>
    <em>Sadly.</em>
  </b>
  <b>] I'll miss you, too. [</b>
  <b>
    <em>Looks at Katara, who frowns back at him, her eyes saddened while her hair loopies sway in the wind.</em>
  </b>
  <b>] Come on, boy.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Appa turns and plods away, disappearing over the hill. The young girl sighs and trudges back to the village, while Katara remains standing in the snow. Kanna walks up to her granddaughter.</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>KANNA: [</b>
  <b>
    <em>Consoling tone.</em>
  </b>
  <b>] Katara, you'll feel better after you- [</b>
  <b>
    <em>Katara quickly turns around and cuts her off.</em>
  </b>
  <b>]</b>
</p><p>
  <b>KATARA: [</b>
  <b>
    <em>Rounding on Kanna and interrupting her, her voice full of impassioned rage.</em>
  </b>
  <b>] You happy now? [</b>
  <b>
    <em>Gestures in the direction Aang took off.</em>
  </b>
  <b>] There goes my </b>
  <b>
    <em>one </em>
  </b>
  <b>chance at becoming a waterbender!</b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>She marches away furiously, leaving Kanna looking saddened. Meanwhile, Sokka coaches the young boys to prepare for battle just outside the village.</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>SOKKA: All right, ready our defenses! The Fire Nation could be on our shores any moment now!</b>
</p><p>
  <span>Aizah stared at the screen incredulously. He was </span>
  <em>
    <span>still </span>
  </em>
  <span>going to try and train those children?</span>
</p><p>
  <b>BOY: [</b>
  <b>
    <em>Stopping and dancing around.</em>
  </b>
  <b>] But I gotta …</b>
</p><p>
  <b>SOKKA: [</b>
  <b>
    <em>Authoritatively, a twinge of annoyance in his voice; he points onward, ushering the boy in that direction.</em>
  </b>
  <b>] And </b>
  <b>
    <em>no</em>
  </b>
  <b> potty breaks!</b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>The scene changes to a snowy landscape dotted by several ice formations. Aang and Appa are resting in an ice formation, the latter lying lazily on his back in the lower section and Aang resting above him. Appa grunts.</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>AANG: [</b>
  <b>
    <em>Sorrowfully.</em>
  </b>
  <b>] Yeah, I liked her too. [</b>
  <b>
    <em>Catches sight of Fire Nation ship advancing toward the Southern Water Tribe; gasps.</em>
  </b>
  <b>] The village! [</b>
  <b>
    <em>He slides off the ice formation onto the ground.</em>
  </b>
  <b>] Appa, wait here.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Appa responds by merely grunting lazily. The scene changes to where Sokka prepares for battle inside a Water Tribe tent. He dons gloves, boots, bindings, and applies face paint. After necessary preparations, he puts his boomerang away on his back.</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>The scene changes to Zuko's ship, where servants are seen helping the Fire Nation prince to put on his Fire Nation outfit, complete with a red helmet ending in a sharp point. Through all this, Zuko never moves a muscle.</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <span>The Watertribe siblings looked at Zuko with a glare; it was mostly directed towards him, but some of it was directed at Aizah too.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Cut back to Sokka kneeling inside the tent, grabbing his club. He glances at a candle that flickers as he exits.</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>The scene cuts to the village. Sokka is seen standing atop the wall, overlooking the foggy horizon. Cut back to the village where a mother is seen squatting beside her child, but she suddenly jerks up upon hearing a loud, cracking noise. Her son gasps and the surrounding villagers also turn around in fright to see what the source of the noise was. Kanna, sitting on a log by a campfire, rises and gasps. Suddenly, the ground begins to quake and a rumbling sound is heard in the distance. Kanna gasps louder this time and her face contorts in horror. A mother carrying her child slowly backs away in fright. A watchtower on the wall is shaking under the pressure of the trembling, and completely collapses.</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>SOKKA: [</b>
  <b>
    <em>Disappointed at the tower's collapse.</em>
  </b>
  <b>] Oh man!</b>
</p><p>
  <b>C</b>
  <b>
    <em>itizens are beginning to flee from the scene. Katara runs up and looks up at her brother still standing atop the wall, and her look turns to one of horror. An enormous shadow of the bow of Zuko's ship comes into view.</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>SOKKA: [</b>
  <b>
    <em>Horrified.</em>
  </b>
  <b>] Oh maaan…</b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>The ship approaches the village, cutting through the icy sea. Kanna stands in the snow, looking up in terror at the vessel while backing up slightly. Villagers pass her in their haste to get to safety and the shadow of the large ships descends over her. The ship's bow plows through the snowy shores, splintering the ground. Sokka looks up, terrified by the large ship. The ship's approach creates a large crack that quickly travels toward the village and over the wall. Katara helps her grandmother into a tent, when she hears a frightened scream. She gasps in terror when she realizes that the sound came from a small boy, kneeling on the ground. The fissure is rapidly approaching him, but Katara quickly runs over and scoops up the child before the ground splinters underneath. She sets the child down again in front of a tent which he quickly enters, and Katara turns back to view her brother.</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>KATARA: [</b>
  <b>
    <em>Hysterically.</em>
  </b>
  <b>] Sokka, get out of the way!</b>
</p><p>
  <span>Was that boy too terrified to move? No, it was something else, Aizah noticed. Stubbornness? Maybe. In over his head? Definitely.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Sokka stands on the wall, the bow of the ship plowing through the snow. He raises his club in defense, ready to strike. Before he can make his move, however, the bow crumbles a large portion of the wall into snowy ruins. The snow slides downward, pushing Sokka several feet back before he lands to a halt. With a loud hiss of steam, the ship has come to a halt as well.</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>The villagers, who now curiously come out of hiding, are staring in complete shock at the large vessel. Katara looks at the ship with her mouth open; she gasps. Sokka also gasps when he catches sight of the bow of the ship opening and creaking forward in a burst of steam, forming a walkway. He backs up and falls to the ground once the bow hits the ground with a loud thud. The villagers gather closer around for support and several people even cover their eyes. Katara takes a step back upon noticing the shape of three figures cloaked in the mist.</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Prince Zuko emerges from the mist, two guards following close behind him. The villagers huddle together and Sokka kneels in the snow in front of them, ready to defend his tribe. Prince Zuko descends from the ship along with the two guards. Sokka lets out a battle cry and charges at the prince with his club at the ready. More soldiers trudge down while Sokka travels his way upward. When he reaches Zuko, the prince merely kicks the club to his left and, without ever resting his leg on the ground, kicks Sokka over to his right, sending him into the snow, where his head becomes trapped. The warrior desperately tries to free himself as Zuko continues on his way to the village, followed by six more men. Katara covers her mouth in shock upon witnessing her brother's quick defeat.</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <span>“That hurt, you know!” Sokka glowered at the prince, who almost lashed out if it wasn’t for Aizah. He shoved her hand off his shoulder, and said, “I wasn’t going to attack him.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You were,” Aizah countered. </span>
  <em>
    <span>If Liha wasn’t here, I’d </span>
  </em>
  <span>let </span>
  <em>
    <span>him do it...</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Zuko and his men stand before the villagers. Zuko approaches. He passes to the right when he does not seem to find what he is looking for and stops in front of Katara, who is clutching Kanna.</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>ZUKO: [</b>
  <b>
    <em>Angrily.</em>
  </b>
  <b>] Where are you hiding him?</b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Zuko surveys the crowd of villagers, who fall completely silent. Without warning, he extends his arm out into the crowd and grabs Kanna, holding her by the hood of her parka.</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>ZUKO: [</b>
  <b>
    <em>Shaking Kanna; annoyed.</em>
  </b>
  <b>] He'd be about this age, master of </b>
  <b>
    <em>all</em>
  </b>
  <b> elements?</b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>He shoves Kanna forcefully back into the crowd. The elderly woman shudders in fear and embraces Katara, while Katara shoots an angry glare at Zuko. Receiving no response, Zuko swings his arm out and releases an arc of fire that passes just over the heads of the people, causing them to cover their heads and cry out in fear.</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>ZUKO: [</b>
  <b>
    <em>Angrily.</em>
  </b>
  <b>] I </b>
  <b>
    <em>know</em>
  </b>
  <b> you're hiding him!</b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Sokka runs over and picks his club up, most of his war paint having come off at this point. He lets out another battle cry as he charges toward the prince. Zuko swiftly turns around just as Sokka approaches. He ducks under Sokka's wide swing and hurls the warrior forward. Sokka lands on his rear in the snow and is quickly forced to dart from his spot when Zuko fires a blast at him. He spins to the side and tosses his boomerang at the enemy who barely manages to miss getting hit by the weapon. Zuko growls and glares at Sokka in anger at the near hit; he follows the course of the weapon until it vanishes before looking back at Sokka in anger. One of the village boys tosses Sokka a spear.</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>VILLAGE BOY: Show no fear!</b>
</p><p>
  <span>“Awww,” Liha said, cooing. Aizah rolled her eyes, not understanding why her friend was easily drawn to things that were considered cute.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Sokka handily catches the weapon and charges at Zuko once more. Zuko breaks off pieces of the spear with his forearms, pulls the remains of the weapon out of Sokka's hands and pokes him thrice in the head with the blunt end. Sokka falls to the ground as Zuko snaps the spear in two and tosses the pieces to the ground on both of his sides. Sokka rubs his head in pain. </em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <span>Sokka unconsciously rubbed the spot where he had been hit by the spear. Now, he kind of had an idea of how Aang felt when </span>
  <em>
    <span>he </span>
  </em>
  <span>poked him in the head...</span>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>A sparkle of light shines briefly in the distance and Sokka's boomerang spins into view, unnoticed by Zuko. The weapon strikes Zuko on the back of his helmet with a loud cling; he is momentarily pushed forward by the unexpected blow. Zuko rearranges his helmet and growls at Sokka. The boomerang has plummeted into the ground in front of Sokka's feet. Enraged, Zuko readies two fire daggers.</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <span>“Didn’t know a guy like you could have such a comical look.” Katara smugly stated. Zuko grumbled to himself, a hint of red forming on his cheeks. Who knew the reckless, easy-to-anger prince could blush? It was kinda cute, Aizah had to admit.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Aang rapidly rides on a penguin toward the battle scene. He holds his glider horizontal on the animal and he has a determined look on his face. His tongue is out of his mouth in pure concentration. Aang takes his feet out from underneath Zuko, tossing the prince off his feet; speeding past, Aang soars into the air as the prince lands on his face, his legs in the air. He spins around a few times before coming to a halt in front of his men, his helmet landing on his rear as they watch.</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <span>Zuko slithered down in his seat, embarrassed.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Aang rides speedily toward the cheering villagers, still mounted on the penguin. The children cheer upon his arrival. They are showered in snow as Aang rides past, however, after giving each other silent, unamused looks for a few seconds, they begin cheering once again, shaking the snow off. Aang comes to a halt before another group of villagers including Kanna, Katara, and Sokka. The penguin crawls out from under him, tossing him off. Aang falls on his rear, blinking stupidly. Aang smiles at the penguin when the animal quacks at him before waddling away.</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>AANG: [</b>
  <b>
    <em>Cheerfully, despite the present situation.</em>
  </b>
  <b>] Hey, Katara. Hey, Sokka.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>SOKKA: [</b>
  <b>
    <em>Moodily.</em>
  </b>
  <b>] Hi, Aang. Thanks for coming.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Aang looks back at the Fire Nation soldiers, where Zuko just got back on his feet again. Upon his signal, his men spread out, surrounding Aang while Zuko assumes a fighting stance. Aang assumes a fighting stance as well, his staff held firmly in front of him as he is being surrounded by the soldiers. He sweeps the ground side-to-side with his staff, showering the men with snow. He subsequently slams the ground, sending a rush of snow at Zuko who braces for the impact. After being sprayed with snow, and heating it up so it would melt off, Zuko looks up angrily.</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>AANG: Looking for me?</b>
</p><p>
  <b>ZUKO: [</b>
  <b>
    <em>Shocked.</em>
  </b>
  <b>] </b>
  <b>
    <em>You're</em>
  </b>
  <b> the airbender? </b>
  <b>
    <em>You're</em>
  </b>
  <b> the Avatar?</b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Aang resumes his fighting stance.</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>KATARA: [</b>
  <b>
    <em>Surprised.</em>
  </b>
  <b>] Aang?</b>
</p><p>
  <b>SOKKA: [</b>
  <b>
    <em>Bewildered.</em>
  </b>
  <b>] No way!</b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Zuko and Aang move about in a circular pattern, both awaiting the attack of the other.</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>ZUKO: I've spent years preparing for this encounter. Training, meditating. [</b>
  <b>
    <em>Angrily.</em>
  </b>
  <b>] You're just a child!</b>
</p><p>
  <span>“But </span>
  <em>
    <span>you’re </span>
  </em>
  <span>a teenager,” Aizah pointed out, looking at the prince. “Not that much of a difference, really…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You know, I have to agree with her.” Sokka said. Quickly, he added, “But that doesn’t mean I’m siding with you, an </span>
  <em>
    <span>enemy </span>
  </em>
  <span>soldier.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But you just agreed with me.” Aizah said, but it fell onto deaf ears.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>AANG: [</b>
  <b>
    <em>Calmly, tilting his head to one side with a somewhat confused expression.</em>
  </b>
  <b>] Well, you're just a teenager.</b>
</p><p>
  <span>Everyone’s eyes faced Aizah. The girl hid her bewilderment with a simple shrug.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Zuko launches a series of fire blasts at Aang in anger at the remark, who defends himself by twirling his staff, dissipating the flames. Zuko attacks Aang, the villagers watching directly behind him. Zuko fires another blast at Aang, who twirls his staff once again to block the attack. The villagers cower as the flames stream through the air over their heads. Aang widens his eyes in horror at the sight of the frightened villagers and immediately ceases to defend himself.</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>AANG: If I go with you, [</b>
  <b>
    <em>He holds his staff in front of him as an offer, making sure Zuko understands that he does not wish to continue fighting.</em>
  </b>
  <b>] will you promise to leave everyone alone?</b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Zuko's men still surround him, spears poised. After a brief moment of hesitation, Zuko erects himself and nods in agreement. Aang is apprehended by Zuko's men, who take his staff. Katara runs forward as they lead Aang away.</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>KATARA: [</b>
  <b>
    <em>Sadly.</em>
  </b>
  <b>] No! Aang, </b>
  <b>
    <em>don't</em>
  </b>
  <b> do this!</b>
</p><p>
  <b>AANG: [</b>
  <b>
    <em>Surprisingly calm.</em>
  </b>
  <b>] Don't worry, Katara. It'll be okay. [</b>
  <b>
    <em>He gasps when he is shoved on the walkway. Katara's face contorts with sadness and fright.</em>
  </b>
  <b>] Take care of Appa for me until I get back.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>ZUKO: [</b>
  <b>
    <em>Boarding the ship up the walkway. Determined.</em>
  </b>
  <b>] Head a course for the Fire Nation. I'm going home.</b>
</p><p>
  <span>From the looks of it, Zuko had been able to capture the Avatar. </span>
  <em>
    <span>But what exactly went wrong? </span>
  </em>
  <span>Aizah wondered to herself. The twelve-year-old seemed to only know how to control the most useless element at the moment, so how could he possibly escape?</span>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>The villagers look up at the ship, Aang standing at the top of the walkway. He smiles weakly. Katara looks up, tears in her eyes. Aang frowns as the bow rises and closes. The mist-screen blacks out as the bow is locked into place with a thud.</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>The scene changes to later in the day; an overview of the village reveals the wreckage the ship, now gone, has left behind. A woman drops a pile of firewood onto the ground next to a campfire in a rather melancholy manner. Several villagers surround the collapsed wall, surveying the damage and trying to repair the collapsed watch tower by digging it out. Several others work together to help put up a fallen tent. Katara is standing on the edge of the Southern Shores.</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>KATARA: [</b>
  <b>
    <em>Sokka is seen in the background, carrying a pack as she speaks in a determined tone.</em>
  </b>
  <b>] We have to go after that ship, Sokka. Aang saved our tribe, now we have to save him.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>SOKKA: Katara, I -.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>KATARA: [</b>
  <b>
    <em>Making arm gestures to emphasize her words while she speaks in an objective tone.</em>
  </b>
  <b>] Why can't you realize that he's on our side? If we don't help him, no one will. I know you don't like Aang, but we owe him and -.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>SOKKA: [</b>
  <b>
    <em>Cutting her off.</em>
  </b>
  <b>] Katara! [</b>
  <b>
    <em>Slightly annoyed.</em>
  </b>
  <b>] Are you gonna talk all day, or are you comin' with me?</b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Sokka gestures to a canoe floating in the water. Katara immediately grins and gasps in happiness.</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>KATARA: [</b>
  <b>
    <em>Running over to her brother.</em>
  </b>
  <b>] Sokka! [</b>
  <b>
    <em>She gives him a hug.</em>
  </b>
  <b>]</b>
</p><p>
  <b>SOKKA: [</b>
  <b>
    <em>Inviting.</em>
  </b>
  <b>] Get in, we're going to save your boyfriend.</b>
</p><p>
  <span>“He’s not my boyfriend!” Katara fumed, arms crossed. Aang looked slightly displeased at this, but everyone except Zuko and Aizah were oblivious to his reaction.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The redness on your face says otherwise.” Sokka hummed, sharpening his boomerang in a nonchalant manner. Katara tried to object to that - that the blushing meant nothing - but she couldn’t come up with an answer.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>KATARA: [</b>
  <b>
    <em>Annoyed.</em>
  </b>
  <b>] He's not my -.</b>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why is it that when we say some things, a few seconds later they’re being said?” Aang thought aloud. He looked to Liha for an answer, but she wasn’t in her seat. “Hey, where’s Liha at?” he asked Aizah, who simply shrugged.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>SOKKA: [</b>
  <b>
    <em>Shrugging, nonchalant.</em>
  </b>
  <b>] Whatever.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>KANNA: [</b>
  <b>
    <em>Accusingly.</em>
  </b>
  <b>] What do you two think you're doing?</b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>The two siblings turn around, look at her and try to act as innocently as possible; Sokka grins broadly.</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <span>Oddly enough, this brought up a memory of Zuko’s childhood. He had been around three at the time, and had been wandering around the very house they now resided in to watch the future. He had accidentally broken a vase, and, to cover it up, hid the pieces underneath his bed. When his mother had gone to tuck him in that night, he had been acting as if nothing was wrong. Obviously, since she was a mother, Ursa knew he had either done something wrong, or had been hiding something. She had found the broken pieces of pottery after Zuko had fallen asleep, and, the next day, Zuko had to confront his terrible deed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>For a moment, he longingly wished his mother were still here. If she was, then maybe things wouldn’t have turned out the way they did… But then that very brief moment passed, and he continued watching the mist-screen.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>KANNA: [</b>
  <b>
    <em>Smiling warmly.</em>
  </b>
  <b>] You'll need these. [</b>
  <b>
    <em>Kanna holds up their sleeping bags.</em>
  </b>
  <b>] You have a long journey ahead of you. [</b>
  <b>
    <em>The siblings glance at each other in surprise. Kanna walks over to face Katara.</em>
  </b>
  <b>] It's been so long since I've had hope, but you brought it back to life, my little waterbender. [</b>
  <b>
    <em>Hugs Katara and who at the end takes the sleeping back out of her hands; to Sokka.</em>
  </b>
  <b>] And you, my brave warrior, be nice to your sister.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>SOKKA: [</b>
  <b>
    <em>Kanna hugs Sokka, who, slightly embarrassed, pats her back.</em>
  </b>
  <b>] Yeah, okay Gran. [</b>
  <b>
    <em>He smiles broadly when she releases him.</em>
  </b>
  <b>]</b>
</p><p>
  <b>KANNA: Aang is the Avatar. He's the world's only chance. You both found him for a reason. Now your destinies are intertwined with his.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>The two siblings look at each other uneasily.</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>KATARA: [</b>
  <b>
    <em>Pointing at the ready canoe.</em>
  </b>
  <b>] There's no way we're going to catch a warship with a </b>
  <b>
    <em>canoe.</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Appa, on an icy hill, makes his presence known by growling.</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>KATARA: [</b>
  <b>
    <em>Brightly.</em>
  </b>
  <b>] Appa! [</b>
  <b>
    <em>Begins running toward the bison.</em>
  </b>
  <b>]</b>
</p><p>
  <b>SOKKA: [</b>
  <b>
    <em>Annoyed.</em>
  </b>
  <b>] You just looove taking me out of my comfort zone, don't you?</b>
</p><p>
  <span>Katara playfully nudged her brother in the shoulder, a light smile forming on her lips.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>The scene changes, showing Zuko's ship as it makes its way through the icy waters. Aang, Zuko, Iroh and some of Zuko's men are standing on deck. Aang's hands are bound behind his back while Zuko holds Aang's staff.</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>ZUKO: This staff will make an excellent gift for my father. </b>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s just a stick!” Sokka pointed out, his hands outstretched in front of him. Seeing Aang’s look of disapproval, he added, “A glider, I mean.”</span>
</p><p>
  <b>ZUKO: [</b>
  <b>
    <em>Inspects the staff further.</em>
  </b>
  <b>] I suppose you wouldn't know of fathers, being raised by monks. [</b>
  <b>
    <em>To his soldiers.</em>
  </b>
  <b>] Take the Avatar to the prison hold, [</b>
  <b>
    <em>Handing the staff to Iroh.</em>
  </b>
  <b>] and take this to my quarters.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Iroh takes the staff and looks at it for a moment while Zuko walks away.</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>IROH: [</b>
  <b>
    <em>Turns to one of Zuko's men and gives him the staff; casually.</em>
  </b>
  <b>] Hey, you mind taking this to his quarters for me?</b>
</p><p>
  <span>“I wish he was my uncle.” A familiar spirit’s voice said from the doorway. Liha walked over to where she was sitting earlier, a bowl of fire flakes in her hand. She popped one into her mouth, and then immediately regretted it. Her face contorted into that of dislike. She quickly swallowed the piece of Fire Nation food. “I don’t get why people like this stuff. Too… fiery, I guess.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Liha saw Zuko eye the bowl. “You want some?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“N-No.” Zuko said in an irritated voice. “I’m the prince to the Fire Nation throne. I don’t have time to-.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The bowl was shoved in his lap by Aizah, who was kind of getting annoyed with his disapproval. He was just a teenager, to be frank; shouldn’t he enjoy the food he loved?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Zuko was at a loss for words, so Aizah took the moment to speak. But he didn’t listen to her words after one very familiar nickname for him came out of her mouth: </span>
  <em>
    <span>ZuZu</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>The firebender accepts the staff and Iroh walks away. Aang is pushed forward by two of the soldiers and he grunts as they roughly shove him ahead. Aang is being taken below while Iroh, and the firebender carrying Aang's staff, are walking toward a door leading to the upper decks. Aang and the soldiers accompanying him begin descending a staircase leading to a compartment beneath the deck. The twelve-year-old tries to keep an eye on his staff for as long as possible.</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>The scene switches for a moment to the ship as it makes its way through the water, flanked by large icebergs, before changing back to the cuffed Aang walking through a corridor on the lower deck. He walks down a corridor, one soldier before him, one following after him.</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>AANG: [</b>
  <b>
    <em>Slyly.</em>
  </b>
  <b>] So, I guess you've never fought an airbender before. I bet I could take you </b>
  <b>
    <em>both </em>
  </b>
  <b>with my hands tied behind my back.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>FIREBENDER: [</b>
  <b>
    <em>Unamused.</em>
  </b>
  <b>] Silence.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>The party stops and Aang observes the soldier in front of him preparing to unlock a door. As the guard in front of him begins to unlock the cell, Aang inhales deeply and unleashes a powerful breath, stunning both of them. The firebender before him slams into the door subsequently knocked out from the impact. Aang is sent several feet back, slamming into the guard behind him. They both fly back even further, where they crash into the stairs. The soldier behind Aang is also knocked out by the impact, while Aang propels himself onto the deck and kicks open a door using airbending. He quickly runs down the hallway, panting heavily. He tosses a frightened look over his shoulder, afraid that he is being followed. A helmsman overlooks the deck. A soldier emerges from the lower deck and addresses him.</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <span>Aizah had to admit it - she had been underestimating the Avatar. Obviously, she was wrong to think that the “useless airbending” wasn’t so useless after all.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>FIREBENDER: The Avatar has escaped!</b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>The helmsman immediately turns around and runs off and out of view.</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>The scene changes to Katara and Sokka sitting atop Appa, who still has not gone airborne, but is instead swimming in the water. The animal growls. Katara is sitting on top of Appa's head, while Sokka rests in the saddle.</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>SOKKA: [</b>
  <b>
    <em>Unamused.</em>
  </b>
  <b>] Go. Fly. [</b>
  <b>
    <em>Katara glances annoyed at her brother.</em>
  </b>
  <b>] Soar.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>KATARA: [</b>
  <b>
    <em>Pleading as Appa growls again.</em>
  </b>
  <b>] Please, Appa. We need your help. </b>
  <b>
    <em>Aang</em>
  </b>
  <b> needs your help.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>SOKKA: [</b>
  <b>
    <em>Blandly.</em>
  </b>
  <b>] Up. Ascend. Elevate.</b>
</p><p>
  <span>Aang raised his eyebrows, giving Sokka a look.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey, I couldn’t exactly remember what you had said!” Sokka defended himself.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>KATARA: Sokka doesn't believe you can fly, but I do, Appa. [Strokes Appa.] Come on, don't you want to save Aang? [Appa grunts.]</b>
</p><p>
  <b>SOKKA: What was it that kid said? Yee-haw? Hup-hup? Wah-hoo? Uh ... Yip-yip?</b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Sokka startles at the sudden movement that the last command brought with it as it seemingly prompts Appa. Appa’s head bobs in the water as he grunts and beats the water with his tail. After what appears to be a brief running start, he takes flight and soars through the air.</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>KATARA: [</b>
  <b>
    <em>Thrilled.</em>
  </b>
  <b>] You did it, Sokka!</b>
</p><p>
  <b>SOKKA: [</b>
  <b>
    <em>Ecstatically looking over the rim of the saddle.</em>
  </b>
  <b>] He's flying! He's flying! Katara, he's -.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Katara smirks at her brother. Seeing this, Sokka tries to play it cool.</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>SOKKA: [</b>
  <b>
    <em>Sheepishly.</em>
  </b>
  <b>] I mean, big deal. He's flying. [</b>
  <b>
    <em>Brightens quickly.</em>
  </b>
  <b>]</b>
</p><p>
  <span>Sokka rubbed the back of his neck out of embarrassment from him trying to play it cool.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Appa rises higher into the sky.</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>The scene changes back to the Fire Nation ship, where Aang is frantically running through the corridors. He stops in his tracks and yells when he encounters three soldiers standing with swords drawn in the middle of the corridor.</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>AANG: You haven't seen my staff around, have you?</b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>The three men prepare to attack him, but before they can make a move, Aang sprints across the hallway at the speed of wind, along the floor and the walls, spiraling in circular patterns past the soldiers, through their legs, and manages to escape, leaving the soldiers looking dumbfounded.</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>AANG: [</b>
  <b>
    <em>Off camera.</em>
  </b>
  <b>] Thanks anyway!</b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>He continues racing through the hallways of the ship and encounters a single guard when he rises another deck. The soldier fires a blast at Aang, who leaps forward. Aang somersaults over the soldier and uses the sharp tip of his helmet to cut his bindings, thus freeing him. The soldier falls over from the impact and Aang proceeds down the hall. The young Avatar races through the interior, opening two doors leading to various compartments of the ship. Upon opening the third door, he finds Iroh sleeping blissfully, snoring. He begins closing the door, his mouth still visible through the crack.</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>AANG: [</b>
  <b>
    <em>Whispering.</em>
  </b>
  <b>] Sorry!</b>
</p><p>
  <span>“Aw.” Liha cooed at the scene, while Aizah rolled her eyes in a “I don’t care” sort of way.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Cut to the interior of another room, the entranceway open wide. Aang is seen running past the doorway only to slow down and trace his way back upon catching sight of his glider. His face brightens upon recognition of the object, and he dashes through the open door.</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>AANG: My staff!</b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Aang enters the room, the door closing behind him. Zuko stands by the door, having clearly waited to corner Aang. Aang looks surprised upon hearing the sound of the closing door. He turns around, his face falling upon seeing the prince standing in the room.</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>ZUKO: Looks like I underestimated you.</b>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>You and me both</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Aizah thought.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>After a slight pause, Zuko assumes a fighting stance and fires a blast at Aang, who yells and narrowly avoids the attack. Zuko fires again, forcing Aang into the corner of the room. Aang pants heavily from alarm. Zuko fires once more; Aang spins around out of the corner and against the back wall. He ducks to avoid another fire blast. Zuko stands in the middle of the room, Aang managing to roll over directly behind his opponent. Aang deftly manages to stay behind Zuko, utilizing circle-walking. Zuko spins around, desperately attempting to land a blow.</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>The scene cuts to a shot of the deck and cabin of the ship, the window of the room where the battle is occurring illuminating two consecutive times from the fire blasts. The scene switches back to the inside of the room, where Aang uses airbending to try and deter another one of Zuko's attacks by catching his flames in a current of air. After extinguishing yet another one of his attacks, Aang uses Zuko as a stepping stone. He pushes himself off against his head and creates an air scooter in mid-air that he uses to ride around the room and over the walls and ceiling, as Zuko resumes attacking.</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>He avoids Zuko's repeated attacks; however, the prince manages to dissipate the air scooter by shattering it with a flame arc. Aang is smacked against the wall underneath a hanging tapestry. He quickly pushes himself up under the tapestry to avoid another fire blast. When he emerges at the top, he grabs the tapestry off its hooks and wraps it around Zuko's body, tangling him momentarily. This brief intermission gives Aang enough time to grab his glider and he turns around to face his opponent, pointing the end of the staff at Zuko, who destroys the tapestry with firebending. Zuko assumes a fighting stance, while Aang looks on with alarm. Aang uses airbending to propel a mattress lying in a corner toward Zuko. The mattress slams into the Fire Nation prince, sending him colliding into the wall, before falling onto the mattress. Aang propels the mattress upward, sending Zuko slamming into the ceiling of the room. Aang makes a break for it before the mattress touches the ground again. Zuko and the mattress fall to the floor, and Zuko remains lying face down upon it. Zuko raises his head and glances around the empty room, fuming.</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wow.” Katara snickered, her words aiming towards the banished prince. “The prince of the Fire Nation was bested by his own furniture?” She laughed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Zuko folded his arms, looking away from them all.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>The scene changes to the main control room of the ship. The wheel of the hatch located toward the back of the room begins spinning rapidly. The hatch opens with a small tornado of air and Aang emerges. A man is at the helm. Aang leaps from the hatch and runs across the room, leaping over a table and past the man who looks up in surprise. He exits the room and runs onto the upper deck of the ship. Aang happily spreads his arms and welcomes the fresh air. He throws his staff over the balcony which opens into a glider and begins soaring away. He appears successful until Zuko appears on screen, leaping forward, his arms extended outward. While yelling, Zuko manages to grab hold of Aang's ankle. Aang’s expression of triumph turns into one of despair as he begins losing altitude, struggling to maintain the weight of the extra, unexpected person.</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>The two plummet down to the lower deck of the ship and land with a crash. They bounce a few times before coming to a halt. Aang's glider closes again to a staff. Both lie on the deck for a moment.  Zuko's eyes narrow in anger. The prince begins rising, a look of persistence on his face. Aang rises and assumes a fighting stance, looking very unsure of himself. Before the fight could begin, Appa's growl distracts both fighters. Aang averts his gaze and catches sight of Appa heading toward the ship.</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>ZUKO: [</b>
  <b>
    <em>Shocked.</em>
  </b>
  <b>] What is that?</b>
</p><p>
  <span>“A flying bison,” Aang answered cheerily for mist-Zuko.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know that now,” Zuko shot back, voice filled with anger.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>The scene cuts to Appa, Katara and Sokka mounted on his saddle.</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>AANG: [</b>
  <b>
    <em>Ecstatic.</em>
  </b>
  <b>] Appa!</b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>He turns around to face Zuko and manages to deflect a firebending attack by spinning his glider around like a baton. However, he propels himself by accident into the air and lands on the ledge of the deck. He leans precariously over the side, unsteadily balancing himself, but manages to regain his balance only for Zuko to fire another blast at him. He twirls his glider again to deflect the attack. Two more blasts are fired his way before he loses his grip on his glider and the object spins away. The staff falls several feet away. Aang ducks, spins and leaps out of the way of blasts and lands on the very ledge, struggling to keep his balance. Zuko hurls more fire blasts his way. Aang holds up his hands in defense, but the last blast seemingly knocks him out cold and he falls backward off the ship into the water, where he slowly sinks. </em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <span>The scene before him caused a memory to flash back into his mind. Lightning… Falling off Appa… Sinking… </span>
  <em>
    <span>Drowning…</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Aang shook his head, trying to rid the memory.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>The scene changes to Katara riding atop Appa.</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>KATARA: [</b>
  <b>
    <em>Horrified.</em>
  </b>
  <b>] Aang! No!</b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>The scene changes to Aang, who sinks further underwater.</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>KATARA: [</b>
  <b>
    <em>Voice-over.</em>
  </b>
  <b>] Aang! Aang! Aang!</b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Suddenly, Aang’s eyes open, glowing a bright white, along with his arrow tattoos, and he frowns angrily. He steadies himself in the water and begins swiveling around, a waterspout forming around him. He rockets upward and erupts from the surface, riding a humongous spinning water vortex.</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Zuko's ship is overshadowed by the waterspout. Aang appears atop the vortex. Zuko looks up in horror. Aang lands on the upper deck, summoning the water behind him. His eyes and tattoos still glow as he brings his hands around behind his head. The water swirls around him, forming a protective circle, before spreading outward, knocking Zuko and several soldiers off their feet. Zuko falls over the edge and shouts in surprise. </em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <span>Firebenders usually weren’t accustomed to coldness, so when Zuko fell into the water, it was like he was in a block of ice.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Sokka and Katara lean over the side of Appa's saddle watching in shock.</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>KATARA: [</b>
  <b>
    <em>Shocked.</em>
  </b>
  <b>] Did you see what he just did?!</b>
</p><p>
  <b>SOKKA: [</b>
  <b>
    <em>Impressed.</em>
  </b>
  <b>] Now </b>
  <b>
    <em>that</em>
  </b>
  <b> was some waterbending!</b>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, it was!” Sokka whooped. He lowered his raised hand when Katara and Aang looked at him with raised eyebrows. “I-I mean, go Avatar?” he added awkwardly.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Aang, still on the deck, collapses onto the ground from exhaustion, his eyes and tattoos ceasing to glow. Appa growls and lands on the deck. Katara and Sokka slide down and quickly run toward the unconscious Avatar.</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>KATARA: [</b>
  <b>
    <em>Worried.</em>
  </b>
  <b>] Aang! Are you okay?</b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>She kneels down, holding Aang with Sokka following close behind.</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>AANG: [</b>
  <b>
    <em>Weakly.</em>
  </b>
  <b>] Hey, Katara. Hey, Sokka. Thanks for coming.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>SOKKA: Well, I couldn't let you have </b>
  <b>
    <em>all</em>
  </b>
  <b> the glory.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>AANG: [</b>
  <b>
    <em>Weakly.</em>
  </b>
  <b>] I dropped my staff.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>SOKKA: [</b>
  <b>
    <em>Rising.</em>
  </b>
  <b>] Got it!</b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Sokka runs over, grabs a hold of the glider and lifts it only to see Zuko's hand firmly gripping the other end. Sokka appears horrified as Zuko attempts to pull himself upward onto the deck. The two struggle for a bit before Sokka pokes Zuko repeatedly on the head with the end of the staff the way Zuko did earlier with him. Zuko grunts and falls backward as he lets go of the staff. He falls off the side of the ship, but manages to grasp the anchor chain.</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>SOKKA: [</b>
  <b>
    <em>Triumphantly.</em>
  </b>
  <b>] Ha! That's from the Water Tribe!</b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>The scene switches over to Appa, who rises from a puddle of water after Katara helps Aang to climb atop his head. Katara still stands beside the large beast while Aang lies on top of his head. Three soldiers, who rise after being knocked down by Aang's water, attack and menacingly approach her. Katara takes a step back and slowly and precariously bends a stream of water from the puddle, causing the men to slow down and gasp in surprise. She swings her arms around in an attempt to whip them, however, only succeeds in freezing a channel of water behind her on the deck, encasing Sokka's legs in ice in the process.</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>SOKKA: [</b>
  <b>
    <em>Complaining.</em>
  </b>
  <b>] Katara!</b>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sorry!” Katara apologized to mist-Sokka.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>The soldiers resume their approach. Katara turns around, her back facing them and draws another stream of water. She closes her eyes tightly, swings her arms behind her and turns around to see one of the soldiers completely frozen in a casing of ice, his arm extended outward to her, still twitching in effort to grab her. She backs away slowly, but turns around and quickly runs toward Appa. She begins mounting Appa, while Sokka is trying to cut himself free by smashing his icy chains with his boomerang.</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>KATARA: [</b>
  <b>
    <em>Urgently.</em>
  </b>
  <b>] Hurry up, Sokka!</b>
</p><p>
  <b>SOKKA: [</b>
  <b>
    <em>Muttering to himself, as he uses his boomerang to chip the ice.</em>
  </b>
  <b>] I'm just a guy, with a boomerang. [</b>
  <b>
    <em>He frees his left foot.</em>
  </b>
  <b>] I didn't ask for all this flying and </b>
  <b>
    <em>magic!</em>
  </b>
  <b> [</b>
  <b>
    <em>He manages to break free and races up Appa's tail.</em>
  </b>
  <b>] Yip-yip! Yip-yip!</b>
</p><p>
  <span>“Not. Magic.” Aizah fumed at Sokka.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Sokka mounts Appa, who grunts and takes flight, flying past the cabin of the ship. Iroh emerges on deck, having just woken up from a nap.</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>IROH: [</b>
  <b>
    <em>Rubbing eyes and staring up at Appa in surprise.</em>
  </b>
  <b>] Duh? Huh?</b>
</p><p>
  <span>“Your uncle must’ve been really tired to have slept through most of the fighting.” Liha commented.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Appa soars away from the ship, while Iroh helps Zuko, grunting angrily with effort, to heft himself back onto the deck.</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>ZUKO: [</b>
  <b>
    <em>Angrily.</em>
  </b>
  <b>] Shoot them down!</b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Appa gains altitude; the scene switches to Zuko and Iroh standing on deck. Together, they synchronize a firebending move and fire a powerful blast at the bison. Sokka and Katara stare at the incoming attack in horror, while Aang leaps onto the saddle. He opens the small tail wing of his staff and swings his glider around, using a powerful swipe of air to redirect the fireball into a nearby cliff side. The impact causes an avalanche of snow and ice to begin falling. Zuko looks up in horror at the event, raising one arm protectively. The front of the ship becomes buried in a mass of snow and ice, while Appa climbs higher and higher. The scene changes to the trio, who laugh as they escape successfully. Aang waves goodbye as Appa disappears around the cliff.</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Zuko bends over in rage on the deck with Iroh erecting himself in the background.</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>IROH: [</b>
  <b>
    <em>Calmly.</em>
  </b>
  <b>] Good news for the Fire Lord. The Fire Nation's greatest </b>
  <b>
    <em>threat</em>
  </b>
  <b> is just a little kid.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Zuko lifts his head and rises while his uncle is speaking.</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>ZUKO: [</b>
  <b>
    <em>Holding back rage.</em>
  </b>
  <b>] That "kid", Uncle, just did </b>
  <b>
    <em>this.</em>
  </b>
  <b> I won't underestimate him again. [</b>
  <b>
    <em>Yells his order to the soldiers and points at the piles of snow.</em>
  </b>
  <b>] Dig the ship out and follow them!</b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Three Fire Nation soldiers use their firebending to melt the icy encasings coating the three soldiers who were Katara's victims.</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>ZUKO: [</b>
  <b>
    <em>Slightly embarrassed.</em>
  </b>
  <b>] As soon as you're done with that.</b>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wait, you actually care for your crew?” Katara asked Zuko in disbelief. The Fire Nation prince gave her a reluctant nod.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Zuko looks up in anger and determination.</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>The scene changes to Appa, who soars lazily in the sky while the sun is beginning to set. Aang is perched on the rim of the saddle, while Sokka and Katara sit at the back of it.</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>KATARA: [</b>
  <b>
    <em>Bewildered.</em>
  </b>
  <b>] How did you do that?! With the water? It was the most </b>
  <b>
    <em>amazing</em>
  </b>
  <b> thing I've </b>
  <b>
    <em>ever</em>
  </b>
  <b> seen!</b>
</p><p>
  <b>AANG: [</b>
  <b>
    <em>Quietly, slightly downcast, sitting on the edge of the saddle.</em>
  </b>
  <b>] I don't know. I just sort of ... did it.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>KATARA: [</b>
  <b>
    <em>Curious, but serious.</em>
  </b>
  <b>] Why didn't you tell us </b>
  <b>
    <em>you</em>
  </b>
  <b> were the Avatar?</b>
</p><p>
  <b>AANG: Because ... [</b>
  <b>
    <em>Turns away slightly; saddened.</em>
  </b>
  <b>] I never wanted to be.</b>
</p><p>
  <span>Aang brought his legs close to him, hugging them with his arms. He looked away from his friends with guilt.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey, Aang?” Katara asked with a hint of solemnity as she put a comforting hand on the Avatar’s shoulder. “We’re here for you, </span>
  <em>
    <span>always</span>
  </em>
  <span>.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Aang stared into those beautiful blue eyes, mustering a semi-smile. “I know.” he replied.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Dark clouds pass overhead, shadowing their figures. Shafts of sunlight stream through the clouds. Aang looks downcast over the side with Sokka and Katara in the background.</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>KATARA: But Aang, the world's been </b>
  <b>
    <em>waiting</em>
  </b>
  <b> for the Avatar to return and finally put an end to this war.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>AANG: [</b>
  <b>
    <em>Downcast.</em>
  </b>
  <b>] And how am I going to do that?</b>
</p><p>
  <b>KATARA: According to legend, you need to first master water, then earth, then fire, right?</b>
</p><p>
  <b>AANG: [</b>
  <b>
    <em>Looking at Katara.</em>
  </b>
  <b>] That's what the monks told me.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>KATARA: [</b>
  <b>
    <em>Brightening a bit.</em>
  </b>
  <b>] Well, if we go to the North Pole, you can master waterbending!</b>
</p><p>
  <b>AANG: [</b>
  <b>
    <em>Turning to face her, smiling and brightening up completely.</em>
  </b>
  <b>] We can learn it together!</b>
</p><p>
  <span>Aang and Katara gave each other a brightening smile.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>KATARA: [</b>
  <b>
    <em>Faces her brother; cheerfully.</em>
  </b>
  <b>] And Sokka, I'm sure you'll get to knock some firebender heads on the way.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>SOKKA: [</b>
  <b>
    <em>Content.</em>
  </b>
  <b>] I'd like that. I'd </b>
  <b>
    <em>really</em>
  </b>
  <b> like that.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>KATARA: [</b>
  <b>
    <em>Optimistically.</em>
  </b>
  <b>] Then we're in this together!</b>
</p><p>
  <b>AANG: [</b>
  <b>
    <em>Cheerfully, pulling out a rolled up scroll.</em>
  </b>
  <b>] All right, but before I learn waterbending, we have some </b>
  <b>
    <em>serious</em>
  </b>
  <b> business to attend to. [</b>
  <b>
    <em>He uses airbending to situate himself onto the saddle and unrolls the scroll, revealing a map of the Avatar World.</em>
  </b>
  <b>] Here, here and here.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>While stating this, he points to three locations, two in the Earth Kingdom, one in Air Nomad territory.</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>KATARA: [</b>
  <b>
    <em>Curiously.</em>
  </b>
  <b>] What's there? [</b>
  <b>
    <em>Points to one of the locations.</em>
  </b>
  <b>]</b>
</p><p>
  <b>AANG: [</b>
  <b>
    <em>Points to the location in Earth Kingdom.</em>
  </b>
  <b>] Here, we'll ride the hopping llamas. [</b>
  <b>
    <em>Points to the location in Air Nomad territory.</em>
  </b>
  <b>] Then waaay over here, we'll surf on the backs of giant koi fish. [</b>
  <b>
    <em>Katara and Sokka stare at him in wonder.</em>
  </b>
  <b>] Then back over here, we'll ride the hog monkeys. [</b>
  <b>
    <em>The siblings glance at each other.</em>
  </b>
  <b>] They don't like people riding them, but that's what makes it fun!</b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Aang smiles enthusiastically, his eyes widened with excitement. Appa flies peacefully in the sky, sunbeams breaking through the clouds behind him. The mist-screen fades out, before fading in again.</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <span>Suddenly, the mist-screen paused, and Liha stood up, starting to speak to the group, “I know it’s going to be a long time before we get done with watching all of the future, so I’ve decided that me and Aizah are going to fix up a few rooms for you guys to stay in.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We are?” Aizah said incredulously. Liha nodded. Sighing with reluctance, Aizah stood up and walked over to the door, waiting for Liha. Once she unpaused the mist-screen, the two girls left, leaving the Avatar and his friends with Zuko.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I thought you wanted me to help control Zuko!” Aizah told Liha. “Now that I’m not there, he’ll probably attack them!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m sure he won’t do that.” Liha’s response made Aizah facepalm. “Besides, I thought you wanted him to attack them.”</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>She has you there, Aizah. </span>
  </em>
  <span>The firebender glanced back over at the room where she once was before continuing to follow Liha into a messy bedroom.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I have no idea when the next chapter will come out. I am kind of not that good with the Gaang and Zuko reacting, so if you guys want to submit a reaction, do so by commenting, and use this format:</p><p>Character:<br/>What they'll say/think:<br/>Episode:<br/>Scene:</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. AUTHOR'S NOTE</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Hey guys! So, I'm currently not into writing this book anymore. 1) I'm not that good at doing reaction fics, 2) My mind has been on Wizards, and I'm craving to write stuff with Douxie in it, and 3) I'm not enjoying writing this like I used to.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>If I come back to this one day, it'd probably be a miracle.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>I'm sorry for this saddening update. But don't worry! I'll be writing some Wizards stuff, and posting it on here soon, so look out for that.</strong>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>